


Harry Potter and the Games

by Lifesjustagame



Series: Harry Potter and the Games [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter characters in a magical hunger games world. Characters use their District's magic and weapons. Hunger Games does not allow wands but they are used in common world. Plot: Harry is taken in by a caring family after the disappearance of his parents. When his loved ones are put in danger he will do anything to ensure their safety. (Doing a little reworking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Games**

“Hello and welcome Diagon! I have with us today a very special guest. The Game Maker of this year’s Hunger Games…Cornelius Fudge!”

“Oh thank you for the warm welcome Rita” replied a well groomed and dressed man to the woman sitting across from him who was dressed in lime green colors.

“You are quite welcome! Now Cornelius this is year 3rd consecutive year as Game Maker…the people want to know…what will you have in store for us this year!?” she continued her interview as she looked from the camera to him.

“Oh now Rita…I cannot give away any secrets…but I can tell you this year…you will be in for a treat”

“Oh I knew it! Well if we can’t have your insides secrets please at least give us your thoughts on the Games seeing as this Hunger Game marks the year mark to the third Quarter Quell!”

“My thoughts?” asked the somewhat portly man.

“Oh yes we all are interested to hear them” replied the doll like blonde host.

“Well after 74 years I believe the games are becoming more than just a healing tool that came from the rebellion that occurred all those years ago. They are becoming more of a connecting tool…More of a time honored tradition. It’s a time for us to show our kindness and care by giving lucky tributes the best this great city has to offer before they compete in our most sacred and honorary event of the year”

“Well said. Well said indeed!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a bed of cold sweat from what one of my nightmares.

Taking in a deep breath, I try to calm my trembling body as I concentrate on continuing to take in full breaths of the cold air. It travels to my lungs and stings like mini knives, but it is much better than the pain I experience from my dreams.

The dreams are always the same and I can never tell if the images are real because I was so young when they took place. The Aurors would bust through the front door as my father would lunge in their way to protect me and my mother. Then he would to get hit with a torture curse and fall to ground as he tried not to scream, but his eyes showed all the pain that was needed to break my small heart.

Mother would place me down and stand in front of us, begging them to stop as they hit her to the ground violently, and then my parents were taken away.

That’s when I wake up, never knowing what happened next. I only knew it was the last day my parents were ever seen or heard from again. Later, I was told that I would have naturally gone to the orphanage, were the children from unwanted births were brought to live.

The orphanage was a place that was told to be even worse than the homes of the poorest citizens of 12.

However, I was blessed when the Creevey family took me in.

They were a modest family of 12 who sold preserved goods and provided persevering services for the district in the merchant area f 12. I was also blessed when I became the older sibling of both my younger brothers Colin and Dennis or Col and Den as we called them.

However, I learned fast that feeding 3 growing boys in district 12 was no easy task.

By the age of 12 I started going to my parent’s old house to sell things to buy more food.

It was after I turned 12, the year children received wands for birthday presents from the great nation of Phoenix, that I became eligible for the reaping. After my first entrance into the reaping, and after I saw the sight of utter fear and worry displayed on my good friend Dudley’s face, who was picked at the age of 13 to enter the games, I decided to step up and become the best man I could be.

Even though I knew how hard that would be because of my “young” age.

It was after seeing the games…the games that almost never allowed wands…the games that usually came down to face to face combat to the death…the games were Dudley’s throat got viciously cut by a boy from 4… in the very beginning of the Games…the Bloodbath of the games…that I knew that I could only rely on myself if I were to survive the next six years of my life.

I got a low paying job as lumber man.

I was almost let go right away… In the first place I was only given entrance to the lumber force because of the obsessive amount of begging I gave to the chief. However my size put me at the lowest end until I figured out how to use it to my advantage.

I figured out I was able to easily move under the low hanging branches quicker than any chaimen could wrap the chains. The men usually had to take a bit of time to cast chains underneath the trees to make sure they were uprooted full from the base so more trees could grow in their place when the roots were torn up.

Mithril trees were tricky in the sense that if there was room, other trees roots would grow under the soil, disconnect and then grow a new tree. However if a tree were to be taken and the stump and main roots were left… nothing would grow in its place. It would be as though the roots died when it was separated from its whole and become petrified.

I was able to take multiple chains and move easily below the trees branches and hook up the magical chains to the bases. I could even climb up some ways in the trees, securing the tree completely before fastening them for the removers.

They found that using me actually saved them a lot of time and soon I was sought after to help other removers as well.The more I did this the faster I became and the more I got paid even if it was still a rather small amount, even for a worker at 12.

Even though I continued to become more and more independent and occasionally lived in my parents old house, I still visited and ate dinners with my adopted family quite often. This pleased my foster parents as well as my two younger brothers who my parents said idolized me.

The workers even took a liking to me. Even the higher ups, who separated the metals and wood, liked my hardworking attitude.

However, I figured out that even with my growing wages I still needed to do more to be independent. I realized that although my adoptive parents were considered merchants, they gave many discounts and many services for free. The more independent I was the better it was for everyone.

It was after my third reaping experience, Colin’s second, that I asked the higher ups for spare mithril, wood and metal for a payment of my work. Normally this was not allowed, but seeing as they liked me and seeing no harm, they indulged me with scraps. It was in the basement of my old house that I used the new material.

The basement was used as storage and a workshop. Mom and Dad had apparently made their living by crafting harvesting tools for mithril.

It was after finding a hidden box full of mithril throwing knives at the age of 12 that I had come up with my plan. I had decided to make the basement a training room where I could train himself. I practiced in all my free time with the knives.

Along with the hidden knives I also found hidden books. My parents seemed to have their own secret library with books upon books of information ranging from information on other districts to the best way to transfigure a blade. They also contained handwritten notes from my birth parents. Needless to say I will never tell a soul about them or I would risk having everything be confiscated.

After months of training and physical activity from work I decided to train in a new place.I had started to go hunting in the forests, in the deeper parts were wild animals roamed.

My first kill was a memorable event. It was a small squirrel that scampered past me. At first I was happy and joyous at my success... but after making my way to the small corpse... I was frozen stiff. I remember the feeling of dread and shame as I dropped to my knees and wept for taking the life of the creature.

I think it took me almost an hour to bring myself to the leave the forest that day. However, with every hunt came less and less regret. Over time it became second nature to me.

It also helped that the hunt kept my stomach from hurting and gave my foster family desperately needed protein in their diets. I also made sure the poorest of families in my District also got meat on occasion. I was not the only one to do this.

I realized who the other meat supplier when I was hunting. It was in the reflection of light that I saw the glimmer of long dark brown hair, the most beautiful hair I had ever seen, the hair that complimented her dark eyes and contagious smile.

The hair that belonged to my long time crush, the girl who made me feel goofy just by being in the presence of her. The girl who had the singing voice of an angel if you were ever lucky enough to hear it.

By the age of 14 I was actually able to have a civil conversation with her, without my words turning into jumbles, but Nymphodora Tonks still made me feel very mixed up on the inside. Mixed up in a good way, but mixed up none the less.

Every time I went on a hunt I hoped to see her. However, seeing her also hurt because she always came with her longtime best friend Roger Daives. Although it was not official, everyone in the district thought the two were practically a couple.

I had to agree with the public from what I saw. Unlike myself, who hunted with throwing knives, Roger used a blade to protect them from big game while Tonks wielded a bow. The two seemed to always have each other’s back, and for this reason I always kept my distance as I continued to hunt alone.

I notice a smile has caught me off guard as I think of her. I am sitting in my basement looking at my newest material. Tonks (never her first name) brings up another smile-worthy memory. It all happened when I had bumped into her at my parent’s shop.

Well it was more of Tonks tripping over herself when she came in my adoptive family’s shop. She almost brought me down with her, and if it had been two years ago, I would have gone down too. However, because of my job and training I had become quite quick and built up a good muscle frame thanks to my higher protein diet.

I had blushed horribly when I caught her and our bodies smashed together. She was a year older than me and was definitely an early bloomer. The two us definitely got a good feel of each other in our brief encounter. Tonks had a small blush too, but laughed it off thanking me for saving her from an embarrassing moment.

My blush only deepened when she complimented me by saying, and I quote,

“Wow Potter! With muscles like those you are going to have plenty of more women falling into your arms and one of those women will become very lucky” she said in a humorous flirtatious manner as she smiled seeing my blush.

When she walked past me I gave an involuntary and unmanly meep as she copped a quick feel of my lower cheek.

“Very lucky indeed” she had laughed before I retreated into the back room.

I was going to be sure to save that memory for a rainy day as I started to get to work on my most current project. My knives skills could still improve but they were far above most people at this point and I wanted to work on close and long distance combat.

Motivated by Tonks, I was going to make a bow with mithril arrows. I also planned to make a blade from studying Roger. Many months had passed since I had completed my last project and...let’s just say no matter where my woodland creature prey came from, I was ready to tackle them from any distance.

Today I had decided to stay and sleep over in my small old bedroom, straight across from my brother’s shared room. I woke up my brothers who gave groans of sleepiness before I dragged them both down the stairs to start breakfast for my adoptive parents...they had enough on their minds today.

Col was on toast and jam duty, seeing as Den had tendency to burn it, as I started on preparing the deer meat we had been saving for this occasion. Den was setting the table and pouring drinks.

Just as the the seasoned meat was finished cooking I called my brothers over.

“Tell me what you guys think” I smiled at them as I split a fatty piece in two and give it to them.

They didn’t need to respond as I saw the look of enjoyment in their eyes as they scarfed down the meat. However it was still nice when I heard the muffled responses of

“Soooo good Harr!”

Maybe I liked to spoil by brothers too much but their smiles meant the world to me. I don’t know what I would do without my two minions. Mom and dad came down after we had plated the remainder of food and smile at us, but they are not their normal grateful selves...we understand why.

Today is the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games.

After breakfast we cleaned up and it seemed all too soon before we got ready for the day. We have to dressed in our best and I hate as I take a look in our cracked mirror before heading out.

I walked to the grounds with 15 year old Col and newly turned 12 year old brother Den. It was Den’s first reaping. Col is reassuring Den that everything will be okay and I am agreeing, trying to help.

However, when you reach the age of 16, let’s just say I had learned to keep my emotions shut up inside. I tended to play the role of menacing protective older brother in public and leave my emotions back home.

I still feel that I have strong feelings, but I know that things will be better off if I convince people otherwise, at least until I turn 19 and am free from ever having to compete in the games. Whenever I think of the games... the past faces of people I had once known sweep into my mind.

Especially the face of Dudley…the face of a scared boy who was too young and kind to be thrown into the games…the face that was full of fear as he was struck down and left this world. The faces of district 12 tributes who made it past the bloodbath to be killed by no good mutts.

No matter who would get picked from District 12, they might as well be sent to firing squads because there was no way they would be coming back. District 12 had only had one, still-living, Victor and that was in the 50th when there were double the tributes.

Den had finally calmed down as we make our way past registration and that is when Den is separated with the other young faces as they make their way up front. Col and I stand together in back. I guess that Diagon likes seeing the younger kids in front, the kids whose eyes had not yet changed from being in multiple reapings.

Gilderory Lockhart, the representative from Diagon, comes in wearing his usual ridiculously over exuberant clothes, hair and hair clips, and makeup. What kind of a man wore makeup and hair clips? I think to himself.

My attention then goes to the enormous magical screens that are set up as they start to receive picture. It was tradition to see the other districts go first before our own reapings began. They went chronologically starting with District 1 and then District 2, where tributes usually volunteered.

They thought it was an honor. What an easily manipulated bunch of buffoons.

From District 1, the Brewing district, came Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The platinum blonde boy and brunette girl looked smug and smiled to the applause of their district.

From District 2, the Fortress and Training Center district, came Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. The dark haired boy and blonde haired girl showed slight smirks but gave out an overwhelming sense of fear and confidence through their eyes alone.

From District 3, the Agriculture and Power Plant district, came Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. The light brown haired boy and bushy haired girl looked perplexed and looked like they were thinking hard and had thoughts coming in at a mile a minute and was mirrored by the crowds.

From District 4, the Clothing district, came Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis. The two smiled although it did not meet their eyes as they raised their hands in the air together in their fancy clothes.

From District 5, the Wood-Crafting and Entertainment district, came Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. The two older looking champions smiled with confidence, but they looked unhappy as they briefly looked at each other.

From District 6, the Elven and Pet Training district, came Justin Fletchery and Susan Bones. These two gave off the first looks of indifference and there was no applause from the crowd.

From District 7, the Islands and Fishing district, came Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot. These tributes gave looks of utter dismay and looked mad that they were picked as did the audience, who all probably felt that they had no relationship with the nation and should not be in the Games.

From District 8, the Factory district, came Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. The dark haired male looked like a factory worker from his rough looking features. The dark blonde female looked like she had never once lifted a finger in any type of work and was more focused on her image. I figured out that she must have been the daughter of an owner of a couple factories when she looked at what was most likely her father who was well dressed. The daughter was almost in tears and the male tribute looked at the father, nodded and then gave a protective gaze over the girl.

From District 9, the Wild Magical Beast district, came Michael Coner and Luna Lovegood. The dark haired boy and dirty blonde haired girl looked out of it, but not from getting picked. The whole crowd had the same look that gave off an eerie airiness look. It was like their minds had gone somewhere else.

From District 10, the Butchery/Livestock district, came Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane. The two looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but they still looked forward with confidence.

Then came District 11, the Grain district, and the first name called was Ginny Weasley, the sister of Bill Weasley who was one of the youngest males to have ever won the Games a couple years back.

A girl looked like she was about to volunteer when another voice rang out.

“I volunteer as tribute!” called what was most likely her slightly older brother.

“ _Idiot!_ ” I mentally yelled.

The idiotic brother had just volunteered himself as the male tribute thus ending the female selection as well as the male selection. He obviously wanted to volunteer and protect his sister, but ultimately he screwed himself as well as his sister. His brothers and parents looked gobsmacked at his stupidity. His young sister tried to hold back the tears at her brother’s misguided and pathetic attempt at heroics. Bill probably had set people up to volunteer in exchange for taking care of their families, but Ron Weasley, who just spoke his own name as he realized what he had done, ruined that plan. 

Then came the time I dreaded most.

“As tradition holds ladies first!” Lockhart declared in an excited voice as he reached into the glass container.

He picked a name and then carefully opened it and read it to himself before speaking. It was like time had slowed down as I prayed that it was none of my friends or acquaintances even though I knew I shouldn’t want anyone’s name picked. My heart sunk and I felt a weight in my stomach.

“Nymphadora Tonks!”

Tonks looked like she was in a state of shock as she didn’t move at first.

“Nymphadora Tonks?!” he asked again as she made her way forward.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora” she stated softly.

“What was that my dear?” asked Gilderory.

“I said my name is Tonks! Just Tonks!” she almost yelled heatedly.

“Umm right then, come on up Tonks” he replied in a bit of shock as he led her up the stairs and onto a platform.

I looked around and prayed that someone would volunteer but there was no one. Tonks did not really have too many female friends and got along with guys much better. I saw that Roger had been looking vaguely the same way that I was.

We could not comprehend what had just happened. I was so out of it I almost missed the male tribute being called.

“Dennis Creevey!”

“ _No!_ ” I yelled again at myself.

I started to see Col’s hand go up and quickly grab it. “Don’t” I command lightly to him as he looks at me with confusion and worry. “Go get Den and then go by Mom and Dad is that clear Col?” I ask but it was more of a statement.

Without waiting for a response, I march forward, out of the ranks, and am quickly stopped by Aurors with wands drawn.

“I volunteer!” I shout.

“ **I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!** ”

 

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 

**AN:**

**Just a heads up. Without ruining anything, I want to point out the "blood bath" will be small. I will expand on characters and give them all some background. Also the tributes are slightly off character. Their background will be a small glimpse of what their mentors will be bringing to the table.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The intro into the current world.

* * *

 

(Skip to the next line to continue on from Chapter 1 if not interested)

In a post-apocalyptic world, brought on by Gellert Grindelwald, the wizarding world laid in utter turmoil until the great Albus Dumbledore stepped onto the scene and removed his one true love from the wizarding world.

In order to prevent another catastrophe, he separated his light supporters and influential families from those who held less desirable affiliations.

His loyal light group would live in the prestigious city of Diagon, which held the lawmakers and politicians and old influential families of Light.

Surrounding the Capital city of Diagon where the 12 of what used to be 13 districts.

District 1 was known as the brewing district which supplied the nation with potions ranging from medicines, poisons, antidotes and many other useful creations. They also made party drinks of alcohol and sugar among other brews demanded by the public. They were the highest favored among the districts along with 2 and to some extent 4.

District 2 was known as the fortress that watched over the nation. Everything was monitored and run through District 2. Transportation, Communications and especially Security was all based in District 2. The Aurors who were the peacekeepers of the nation were trained in District 2. Most importantly they also held the nation's armory in forms of wands, staffs, swords and other weapons.

During Grinewald’s reign certain wards jammed the use of wand magic so other means of fighting were developed among the people. Although wands were still used most frequently, the new reign made sure to be versatile in order to not be reliant on wands. Versatile like District 3.

District 3 was rather underplayed by everyone in the higher districts, even though the nation heavily relied on districts power plants. District 3 not only gave them power, but was also the agricultural district that gave Diagon constant streams of the freshest and best produce. They also produced many magical plants. The most important plant was a plant that, when harvested correctly, gave the power plants their fuel to creates an abundant amount of energy. It not only took great minds to harvest the plants but also took great minds to run the power plants. The people who lived there cared little of money and recognition and instead focused more on the science behind things. Unlike the people of District 4 who only cared about their image from what most people believed.

District 4 was in charge of making clothing material. Only their best would go to Diagon to be altered and by their fashion artists. People from District 4 were masters of material alteration. From dragon skin to wolf furs they clothed the nation. Out of all the districts, they took the most pride in looking their best that they could, which was what favored them, although not on the same level as 1 and 2. District 5 was also somewhat favored, but were not on the same playing field.

District 5 gave Diagon entertainment through Quidditch, Staff and Wand dueling tournaments, and other sports. They were a district of skilled carpenters and craftsmen. They made brooms, they made wands to be shipped to Diagon for cores, along with making staffs and anything other districts needed that need crafted wood. They were also masters of wooden runes that led their products to retain high shelf lives along with magical attributes. Their smarts ranked 2nd in the districts being behind District 3.

District 6 ranked slightly lower than District 5 but was still favored among the lower districts. They were the suppliers of trained house elves as well as magical and normal pets. They were known as the domesticated breeding district, training the best elves and pets for Diagon and the upper districts.

District 7 was a semi isolated district given they were a group of islands connected with a small mainland supplying a secondary source of hydro-power and giving the nation a fish market.

District 8 was known as the factory district. The factories produced large amounts of materials for buildings, homes and anything needed to build or be produced in bulk. They also specialized in heating and consequently explosions.

District 9 trained and tamed magical beasts and other magical creatures. The people in the district were also somewhat isolated because they lived far away from other nations seeing as no one wanted roaming dragons in their own areas or a pack of escapes skrewts terrorizing their communities. The people were known as being a little off from being surrounded by such a large amount of residual magic the creatures let off, but as long as they made their quotas for rare creature items, the district was largely left alone and uncared for.

District 10 was a simple district of livestock growers and butchers which gave everyone desirable meat without having to get their hands dirty with the butchery of the animals.

District 11 was a district that grew fields upon fields of grain and was known as the second poorest of the nations. The only good thing that could be said about 11 was that at least it was not district 12.

District 12 was the furthest district away from Diagon and beyond them laid forests that stretched back further than the eye could see. The trees were made up of Mithril which was a combination of metal and wood that only grew in 12. Mithril was the main export and the soul economy of 12. Mithril would either be shipped as itself by the lower class or it would be stripped into metal and wood by skilled magical families who made up the small upper-class of mythril lumber harvesters.

Beyond the forest were told to be the remains of 13. District 13…it was the district that helped fuel the rebellion which led to its ultimate destruction and to the Districts’ Hunger Games. District 13 used to be the last district to the great nation known as Phoenix.

It was unknown to this day exactly what district started the great rebellion against Diagon. It may have been 7, who wanted independence because they did not feel like they were a part of Phoenix, a sentiment shared by 9. It may also have been both districts along with aid of 8, whose people felt more like machines than humans under the oppressive rule of Diagon.

What was for certain was that the rebellion would not have been effective if it wasn’t for the promised support of District 13, who promised ways to push through Diagon’s defenses.

The masses gathered to invade Diagon ……but 13 never showed.

Seeing it was then or never, the combined districts’ forces attacked … and were defeated. They were outclassed and outgunned.

It was only after the devastating defeat that the information circulated that District 13 had been completely decimated by Diagon through the use of the most “powerful magic” in the land.

What only few knew, and many guessed, was the abundance of dark and death magic that was used. 13 became nothing but a barren wasteland from what all could see.

After the great loss from both sides, Diagon introduced the Hunger Games that would be used to remind the districts of the pain of rebellion.

Each year a female and male, years 12-18, were chosen from the districts as tributes to compete in a battle to the death. To compete in an arena were one and only one victor rose from the battle to be rewarded with Eternal Glory.

Eternal Glory included fame, riches and most importantly the promise to never have to be entered into the Hunger Games for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

**“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!”**

Gasps were heard by the crowds as I make my way forward.

The aurors let Den go, who races up to me and hugs me tightly before shouting his protests. By this point Col has come swooping in and grabs our younger brother, throwing him onto his shoulder, and takes him to over to our parents. I have to keep my emotion in check when I see that they look like they are about to lose it.

“Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever we have a volunteer from District 12! Ohhh how exciting!” Gilderoy starts like a hyper child.

“And what is your name young man?” he asks me as I make my way up onto the stage.

“Harry Potter” I answer softly just being able to understand his question.

“Oh… is young Dennis a friend of yours?” Lockhart asks questionably.

“Yes, but more importantly...he is my brother” I state solemnly as Den and my foster parents shed tears and Col tries to maintain his composure.

I wish they wouldn’t be so emotional...it’s taking a toll on me as I try to hide my own emotions. I need to portray myself as strong...as confident...brave...deadly…I need to look like someone you would not want to even come across let alone be able to look in the eyes without shuddering.

“Well here we are then, our tributes from district 12. Now go ahead and shake hands you two” Gilderoy continues.

I hesitantly draw up my hand, but Tonks has other plans as she envelops me in a tight hug, which I instantly return, and then we break apart, much too fast for my liking.

“Well then” Lockhart chimes merrily upon seeing the quick embrace “Happy Hunger Games! And may Eternal Glory Await you”

The crowd, for the first time that I have ever seen, puts their pointer finger to the air. Their wands would be the ones in the air if we were allowed to bring them in. I feel a lump form in my throat at the gesture. It represents them giving us their highest honor, usually only given to people at their own funeral.

My vision starts to become semi-hazy at the kind gesture of my district. I might even have managed to give them a smile or even a tear...had I not known I was going into my own death.

__

* * *

I look out the window and sigh as I think about what I have just gotten myself into. I would have volunteered for either one of my brothers if I was given the chance again.

However, a feeling of overwhelming dread is consuming me at the moment. Even if a miracle were to happen and I were to survive... I can not protect my brothers again for years to come. Also, if I were to survive... it would be others’ deaths…and that included Tonks.

I have to push these thoughts in the back of my head as the door to the room opens and my family walks in. Or, in the case of Den, runs over and launches onto me.

“I am so sorry Harr. It should have been me…” Den starts but I cut him off.

“No…I am the oldest and it is my job to protect you two. If I hear that you are sulking and not performing your tasks at 100% I am going to have Col tan your hide, is that understood?” I reply and add a smile.

Den nods his head and manages to smile back at me. Then Col steps forward and walks over, taking a necklace from under his shirt and pulling it off his head.

“To keep you safe and protect you” Col speaks glumly, but with a smile, as he hands over one of his most precious gifts back to me.

It was a simple string necklace that had a small piece of mithril carved into a lightning bolt attached to it. I had made it for Col when we were little. It was made to protect and help Col get over his fear of thunderstorms.

“You are already quicker than lightning and know you will be just as deadly” Col adds and I envelop him in a hug.

Col hugs me back fiercely and nothing needs to be said... but I still bend over and whisper something to him. His eyes bulged for a second after hearing my secret. He then nods in confirmation before moving over so my parents can have their moment.

“You are the bravest man there is my little Lion man” mother starts, trying to hold back her tears, as she hugs me like only the most loving of mothers can.

“Not so little anymore, but indeed just as brave or even more courageous than Godric himself” father adds, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Although we were not perfect substitutes for James and Lily…we…we were so blessed when you came into our lives” mom starts again as liquid escapes her eyes and she hugs me tightly again.

It’s all I can do to hold back my own tears as I hold onto her for dear life. My mothers arms are the safest place I have ever been in. After too short a moment we break off and she makes her way to my brothers.

I am then caught in a tight hug, the first ever tight hug I received from dad. We stay like this for a moment before I hear the soft words that he whispers to me.

“Listen carefully son... if the time comes for it… run…don’t be a hero. Be smart and light up the room with your presence to the people of Diagon…and most importantly if you need to kill to survive… you kill. Do whatever it takes to survive and come home to us…Is that understood?” The way dad looks at me makes one thing certain..there is no room for objection.

I was frozen with shock for a second. My father had never ever talked like this before.

“Times up!” comes the voice of an Auror who just walked in.

I just nod once again and am hugged once more by my whole family before they are escorted out. A sigh escapes my lips after the doors shut…

I miss their warm presence already.

* * *

The ride to the train is a dull one.

Lockhart was talking about all the luxuries that awaited us, but I don’t think either of us paid much attention. I look over and my stomach sinks as I see the look on Tonks. Gone is her cheerful and contagious smile and in its place are fear and dread.

We make our way onto the train and are astonished at what we see. Fresh produce and pastries and other extravagant delights are plated elegantly and scattered throughout, what I guess is, essentially the dining and common area of the train.

There were also bottles of the finest drinks. Both Tonks and I are unsure of how to proceed until Lockhart makes his way in front of us and guides us in.

“Let me get the old mutt. Please, make yourselves at home” he starts as he goes through an automatic sliding door and out of the room.

We both take seats that are a short distance apart and when I looked over to her, she still seemed to be in a depressive haze. I was not sure if it was just the room or what, but her hair looks much darker and lost its glow that I love so much.

“Have you ever met Sirius Black?” I ask to no reply.

“He won the 50th so he should be able to help us out don’t you think?” and once again I was met with an unsettling silence.

I was about to give talking a third try when our mentor entered the room. Sirius Black was dressed in nice clothes, but they were all disheveled. He might have been known as a handsome man once and even now, but he had the eyes and looks of a soldier that had been in a continuous war.

Sirius looks at the two of us like he is sizing us up. I feel like his eyes are lingering a bit longer on mine before he sighs and heads over to the bar.

“Congratulations” he tells us with no emotion. Then he pours himself a large glass of fire whiskey before looking into an empty metal container.

“Ice?” he asks.

“I…I don’t know” I reply, not quite believing this man is our mentor, let alone won the 50th Hunger Games.

Sirius shrugs and makes his way over to the comfy chair, across from us and then flops down.

“So what do we do now…” I start to ask.

“Shh, Shh, Shhh, let me get a drink in first” he hisses in protest as his rancid breath, laced with the smell of alcohol, stings my nostrils.

“I think you are good for now” I reply going for the drink.

In the next moment I am thrown back in my chair and Sirius’s foot is pressed against my throat, slightly choking me.

To say I am shocked is an understatement. I am not only shocked, but am also amazed that the drunken man could pull this off with such speed, accuracy and strength, given the fact that I am no pushover. I was glad to see that Tonks broke out of her trance and was about to strike at the older man till I motioned for her to hold back with my hand and Sirius slowly let go of his hold.

“I think I will have my drink in my room until you two cool off” he announces before getting up and leaving.

It’s as if I am frozen for a moment before I regain my bearings and stand up myself and start to make my way to the rooms.

“Where are you going?” Tonks ask with a questioning face.

“I am going to get him to talk” I reply.

“It’s useless” she tell me before going back into her new shell.

“Not if I get him tipsy enough. And trust me this guy has a lot more to give then I shows” I inform her and with a new sense of determination I make my way out.

* * *

I eventually get Sirius to talk and we were actually getting a lot of information from the man.

Well that is... besides the incident at breakfast when I threw a sharp knife in between Sirius’s finger when he was stalling on a question. He claimed he was looking for jam but I knew he was losing focus because of his hangover.

Instead of closing up though, Sirius laughed and replied that he knew one thing he would not have to be teaching me.

“In order to get sponsors you need to get people to like you. Heck you need to get them to love you…love you more than any other tributes…which might be a problem for you Tonksie” .

“Actually Tonks is quite personable when the threat of a Hunger Game is not lingering in the close future” I retort and get a small glare and then smirk from her.

“Oh so you can smile. I was starting to get worried” Sirius laughs.

“It’s actually, usually, him who has the trouble with showing emotions” Tonks retorts, sticking her tongue out at me in retaliation.

“I thought it would be good to hide my emotions…you know make me look tougher…I am not exactly the tallest tree” I state given my smaller height, only being an inch or two taller than Tonks.

“But you are bulky so you have that going for you…but throw all that acting tough business out the door. The people of Diagon thrive off tributes’ emotions. You already have some admirers because you volunteered for a non-blood related family member, which is unheard of in the districts, and then you two hug instead of shake hands and to further put the cherry on it your district gives you an honorary salute. You’re off to a good start so don’t mess it up” Sirius proclaims.

This information brings both of our spirits up as the train starts to slow down.

“We’re here!” I exclaim as I look out the window.

I can only marvel at the majestic city’s architecture.

“Look! They’re applauding us! Tonks come here! Come on!” I urge her over again as I wave to the crowds who gathered outside. I can’t help myself. I like being liked and the crowd is cheering for us.

“Go on Tonksie, take it in while you still can” Sirius ends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to where we needed to go was easy enough…then we went to a room that I could only describe as a grooming area where they got the tributes ready.

The whole process felt dehumanizing and I almost broke one of the workers wrists as they went to take off my necklace. The blazing look that must have been shown in my emerald green eyes made them think twice as they let me wear it as they ‘groomed me’.

It was a little while before I saw someone else and that someone came in the form of a very attractive female who looked to be about the same age as Sirius, maybe a little younger, but she was full of life and had a comforting look to her.

“I am sorry that you are here like this” the woman said genuinely.

“Thanks. Most people just congratulate me” I reply.

“I don’t see the point. What you did was beyond brave and caring. A man like you doesn’t deserve this…Where are my manners I am Rosmerta and I will be your stylist” she tells me enthusiastically.

“So you are here to make me look good?” I ask skeptically.

“I came here to make you leave an impression” she smiles before looking me over.

“Usually we are dressed as mithril lumbermen” I start lamely.

“I know…but I don’t want that” she says as her eyes linger on my necklace and then my eyes.

“But I do know exactly what I do want. I’ll talk with Malkin and we will have you two standing out brilliantly from all the rest” she smiles again at me.

I did the only thing that made sense... I smiled right back at her.

* * *

We, the two tributes of District 12, make our way out and give glamorous smiles to the people of Diagon who cheer for us.

Horseless chariots move us along the path way as the starting entrance parade begins.

I felt uneasy with all the cheers. But then I get a sense of relaxing comfort when a bolt of energy shoots up my spine as Tonks takes my hand in hers. We smile together as the massive audience continues to rage on in shouts of joy.

It was still a mystery to me as to how all these people could be cheering for us, knowing that only 1 out of 24 would survive. It was like cheering on cattle before they made their way to the slaughter house.

Tonk’s hand in mine is the only thing keeping me together. I wasn’t sure if it was for show or if it was for her own comfort…nor do I care as we began to speed up.

Sure enough, just like Rosmerta said, when we hit a certain speed a crackling could be heard.

Soon enough the back of our clothes emitt emerald lightning bolts that zoom outwards and disperse to nothing, only to be replaced by currents stream of shining emerald bolts that cause the crowds to become even louder with praise.

We had been dressed like mithril trees, but with style. We were dressed in comfortable fitting dark silver clothes, the same color as the trees in our district, but they had shiny silver needle lives imprinted on them that made them sparkle in the night sky.

The green lightning only added to our look. Back in the day the trees were also used to conduct energy magic from the skies through lightning. One of the reasons I could always comfort Col during thunderstorms was because I never hunted during rain or lightning storms.

As we make the halfway mark I thought to himself “why the hell not?” I only give Tonks a tight squeeze before raising our joined hands into the air.

Needless to say the crowd goes wild and shrieks louder in excitement. We make our way to the end and that’s when I see one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for the first time in person, as the old man speaks something about “Eternal Glory” and something about the “Great nation of Phoenix”.

I did not pay too much attention though, as I continue to feed off of the overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness I have as Tonks continues to hold onto my hand.

* * *

Our living quarters were fit for the utmost royalty from my perspective, seeing as I could have never imagined such luxuries like this place even existed in the real world. Tonks was just as amazed as the two of us stand still for a long moment, marveling at where we would be living for the next couple of days.

The following day began with training that started with a couple of physical tests that Tonks and I did fairly well on, unlike some others. Besides Distict 3, the upper districts seemed to be having it much easier than the lower numbered districts.

I was surprised at the skill from 1 and 2 even with his knowledge of knowing they were specially trained from books filled with my parents notes. Along with designs for mithril tools, my parents had also kept notes on the other districts in books that were in the basement of my old house. This really led me to wonder what exactly my parents had been doing with their lives but I guess I would never know...All I know is that I really am glad I had read their notes.

Besides the occasional shows of talent the day was pretty boring. Well besides for one event that took place. I laughed to himself when I saw the sight of Blaise Zabini almost blow a gasket and then got into Michael Corner’s face, accusing him of stealing his knife.

Tonks and I were the only one that spotted Ginny Weasley inconspicuously hiding behind some greenery with the knife sticking out her pocket as she smiled looking at the confrontation.

“Smart little one” I thought to himself giving the girl props as I gave her a smile.

At dinner we spoke of what would be happening the following days.

“Districts 1 and 2 and sometimes 4 are what they like to call careers. 1 and 2 have trained specially in District 2 and if you’re the upper crust of 4, which your opponents happen to be, they have had special tutoring from retired aurors”

“Watch out for 5 too because they fight for sport and entertainment. Not to kill though, so you have that going for you. Don’t think for a second that the other districts are pushovers either, because they have been the wild card of victors in past games” Sirius spoke as he dismissed a server who was about to refill his drink.

“Wild cards like Bill Weasley” I suggest.

“Yes exactly. Good man Bill. His hidden knowledge of runes and wards kept him alive and won him the game. People underestimated him dramatically, which brings me to my next point. The careers can be arrogant and arrogance can lead to their downfall… So... I know you can handle yourself with a knife what else do you got?”

“Umm ugh…” I start.

“He is great with a bow. He has great aim and you should see what he can do with his…” Tonks started until she saw my glaring face.

“Oh come on, we have both been hunting in the same areas for years. You didn’t think I was occasionally going to spot you out every now and then…don’t even get me started on how fast you can move… you are quite elusive” Tonks smirks.

“Look who’s talking” I shoot back and Tonks gave me a questioning look.

“Tonks outclasses me with a bow any day of the week and she can almost melt into the background when she waits for a target. She is like an artist and the forest is her canvas. She paints herself into it and becomes invisible”

“Well I am glad you two seem to be so formidable. Keep your skills hidden if you want to win the big game. Don’t undersell yourselves to the judges and don’t let your opponents see you as a meal but don’t show off everything to them” Sirius ends.

* * *

I wasn’t sure if it was the stress or the lights of the city at night but I could not fall asleep so I went down to see if I could get myself some whiskey to calm my nerves and force me to sleep. When I got down I saw that Tonks was already there having the same idea and poured me a glass.

We said nothing and soon awkwardness set in. All we could do was sip our burning drinks. I was about to speak when I was once again beaten to the punch.

“I hate this” Tonks states to which I gave her a questioning look.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone...getting game to keep yourself from starving is one thing but killing…” Tonks started and then stopped.

“You don’t need to kill to survive Tonks. We just need to preserve and be smart” I reply assuredly.

“What if it just comes down to us two? What then!?” she asks and looks away.

I was abashed for a second and then brought my hands over to her smaller ones and took them in mine.

“Come on Tonks you know I am not that smart. I’ll probably die eating a poisonous berry and then all you have to do is out live everyone else” I answer comically.

Tonks laughs at this even though I could see she didn’t want to. She probably didn’t want to laugh at anything that gave the remote possibility of death, no matter it was meant to be funny or not.

But when she smiles so do I and that will have to do for now.

“Come on, I think we had enough of this for one night, let’s get to bed” I state and she nods as we head our separate ways.

* * *

Today was the day that we really paid attention as to what all the other districts had to offer.

My first observation was that of Hermione of District 3 who was giving out advice to others, meaning to probably make allies, but she burnt some bridges along the way. As was the case with Cho from District 5. Cho was trying to light a fire with a wood pole and Hermione gave her a tip on how to get it started faster.

“You are giving me, a carpenter and crafter, advice on wood? Are you seriously that clueless and naïve or are you trying to pick a fight!?” asks Cho threateningly getting up and letting her hand grasp the handle on one of her two short axes as she looks down on the girl, using her height advantage.

“No I…I…” Hermione said backing away at a loss for words.

“Calm it Cho” came the voice of Cedric as he makes his way over and puts a friendly hand on Cho’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the advice 3” he had said but it didn’t look at all like he meant it. He brought Cho farther away, obviously not wanting any trouble before the games began.

Cedric had his newly carved bo-staff at the ready in case his counterpart tried something…which she didn’t when she got a good look at the carved runes that were on the bo-staff.

My attention was then drawn to  District 10’s tributes, Dean and Romilda, who made quick cuts as they carved limbs off of training puppets effortlessly. Another thing that caught my eye was that the meat carvers’ cuts were aimed at major arteries, which made them even more deadly as far as I was concerned. The careers must have seen the same thing because they seemed to be taking mental notes on the butcher duo.

Moving over to another area, I watch the above average amount of talent District four showed with their own cutting blades. Having to tear threw dragon and other magical best material was no small feat and coupled with their training would make them contenders.

From District 9, I saw Michael practice with a whip, probably which he used to round in magical beasts, while Luna worked on making impressive traps that were probably made to help contain said beasts.

Seamus from the factories of District 8 was showing Lavender something in secret. Besides Hermione, Lavender looked like she would be the first to be killed unless Seamus or, more specifically, Seamus’s family was being paid to protect her.

It was after losing interest in District 8 when I hear the second most clueless remark of the day. It happened when I was over watching Draco from Distirct 1 destroying multiple dummies at once with a blade that had the handle of what looked to be a silver modeled snake head. The comment however was made to Draco’s partner, who had just thrown a series of knife stars that only nicked the dummies in the distance.

“You need to work on your aim princess” called out the idiotic Ron Weasley.

How he was related to the cunning and strategic Ginny and Bill Weasley was a marvel to me. However, this gave me the perfect chance to initiate the first step in my master plan. I wanted the careers to take an interest in me so I could draw any and all attention away from Tonks.

After our talk last night I thought long and hard. I had always thought that the only important people in my life were my family. But Tonks...well let’s just say...she has broken through and made a place for herself in my world. If I was honest with myself...she always has been a part of it and I was too stupid to realize it. With her in mind I take the first step.

“She is from the potion district and I will bet everything I own that the knife stars were laced with deadly poisons. Am I right?” I ask with a grin and too much confidence for my own good. Pansy looks surprised but smiles too as she saw who had put District 11 in his place.

“Not bad for someone from 12. You have access to something we should know about? How much do you actually own 12?” Pansy replied.

“I am from the poorest district so I hardly own anything...” I white lie because I still believe everything belongs to both my sets of parents “...Even if I lost the bet I wouldn’t have to hand over too much” I joke.

“What else do you know about district 1?” Draco asks, and boom I got their interest. Time to recite some of my parents notes.

“You and 2 have access to Slytherin’s own vast personal collections of weapons. If the right wielders hold such weapons, they can unlock their secrets. For example you are unlocking that sword’s trait to unleash an invisible layer of snake venom that covers the blade” I answer.

Now I have also gotten the attention from District 2 and even District 4 looks over at me, as well as some other tributes, who are probably seeing if I will spill more useful information. I notice I am also getting looks from instructors and realize I should back off for now. I’ll keep them keep guessing all day on what else I know. Their curiosity will be even better than anything else I can let slip.

First step completed.

“Huh you really are smarter then you look” Draco complimented in a way.

“Not really. Anyone of us idiots from 12 can guess that a blade with a snake’s head for the handle contains snake attributes” I reply again, even though I know Draco can see through my words. However, the other tributes might think I just am talking out of my ass.

Hopefully, and I am pretty confident, they will think I am showing respect by making myself a mystery to the others, but to them I am simply showing my worth. I want to show them I am not some amateur, I am not like the others. I want to be on their radar, but not the one they want to kill first. I want to be friendly, but not a friend. What happens next will greatly shape my future.

“You let on more than you know. I want to save you till the end. You’ll be my dessert” Draco states in a mixture of a.... friendly boast?...I guess you could say. Either way I have to hold in a sigh of relief that my plan has worked.

“Well I do love desserts” I reply with a smirk showing my Gryffindor side.

“Ha! I never thought I would ever like anyone from 12. You are definitely going to be saved for last Potter. You make me laugh” Draco ended walking away.

Haha! I was already on their radar after all. Draco gave away my name at the end instead of calling me 12. My plan has gone even better than I expected it to.

The day is mine!

I walk over to Tonks and see that she is eyeing me carefully. She probably is wondering why I have a smile on my face when a career has just told me he is going to kill me. Kill me last, but kill me none the less. I don’t offer her an explanation and she doesn’t press me. Instead we watch the others try and show off.

After seeing Daphne from District 2 hit all her marks with her dual short blades, the group of careers look over to Tonks and me, who admittedly hadn’t done anything too…well we hadn’t done really anything at all.

“Get your knives I am getting my bow” Tonks tells me.

“But Sirius said…” I start.

“Sirius told us not to be looked at as a meal...We are currently being looked at like the main course...and your talk with them hasn’t helped us out at all”

Ha! Little does she know, but I keep silent and let her continue “We don’t have to show them all our strengths...” She ends smiling at me and gets up.

Looking up at her, I return the gesture and the two of us briefly form a plan with each other, before heading to the shooting range. I asked the trainers to charm the dummies to be elusive moving dummies. The trainers complied and soon the dummies began to move about quickly.

Unbeknownst to us at the time, we had drawn the attention of all the other tributes. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, no one had yet to take on animated dummies. Stretching quickly, I crouch down, in a striking pose, with a throwing knife in each hand. Several other knives are attached to my belt.

Tonks stands closely behind me, her bow drawn and her arrow case attached to her back. It is the touch of her warm and comforting hand on my shoulder, that unleashes a wave of confidence that sweeps over me.

Before we even begin, I feel like we are in sync. I think it’s because of our time time in the forest, the few times that we have seen what the other can fully do. It’s because of this knowledge that the both of us trust in each other's abilities completely.

She gives my shoulder a tight squeeze, signaling for me to start and I begin.

Bullseye! Center of the chest!

Tonks does the same to it’s head. She is like a trained ranger as she effortlessly pulls arrow after arrow to her bow before releasing them with the confidence of the most skilled hunter. I was very much the same as far as confidence went. I went through knife after knife as they soared from my hand. I turned and twisted my body from my crouching position to allow the maximum amount of force and accuracy.

It took a second for the careers to catch on, but they realized not only were we, the lowly tributes of District 12, hitting our moving targets at almost the same time in the kill zone area of either the head or chest, but we were also trading off kill zone areas.

The first dummy was hit with an arrow to the head and knife to the chest, mere moments apart, and then the second dummy was hit with a knife to the head and an arrow to the chest.We then traded killzone positions till all our moving marks were hit.

Our audience was shocked with silence.

Sure Tonks has gotten a little exposure from this which is not necessarily what I was hoping for, but at least now she is also not looked at as a “first course” hopefully she is “dessert” like me, I inwardly laugh.

The tributes are silent and some looked shocked. Draco then starts to give a minor applause which he receives questioning glares from the other careers, but he brushes them off. He could care less about anybody but himself.

We start to walk back when we think that they are going to be approached by Blaise, probably to offer us an alliance.At least that is what I thought till Blaise passed us and makes his way to the trainers and asks for something.

The trainers agree and charm a small army of dummies to encircle him and close in on him.Blaise briefly smirks to us all as he reveals two small blades, one in each hand.

I couldn’t believe my eyes as I marvel at what Blaise does next.With one small spin he spreads out his arms and the blades grow in length, like razor sharp whips, as he continues to speed up his spin. A crackling can be heard as sparks fly out of the extended blades.

The dummies stand no chance as they make their way forward. Blaise once again extends his blades, and gives them even more fluidity, as he speeds up his spinning motion. Then he starts to slash the dummies to pieces.

I imagine this is what a slaughterhouse looks like as limbs of dummies go flying in all directions. The other tributes could only watch in awe with their mouths open as Blaise starts to look like a thunderous cyclone that shreds anything in his path to pieces.

After all the dummies are completely and utterly destroyed, Blaise stops his attack and retracts the blades to their current small form. A smile becomes plastered on his face before he heads over to Daphne, who looks like she is in daze by his show of power.

“Well it looks like there is one guy who won’t be aligning with us” I whisper to Tonks.

“That’s alright. It looks like you already have one candidate anyways” Tonks smirks at me.

I look at her questionably, not knowing what she is talking about. In the next instant however, I find out what she means.

“You have a shadow” Tonks smiles pointing behind him.

I looked over to see that Ginny, from District 11, is indeed looking at me from behind a weapons case.

“So I do....” I reply before giving my shadow a smile.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

**Much more to come and more district abilities to be revealed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another fitful night’s sleep that plagues my night.

This time it was due to how well trained the opposition was.

I thought that I was above normal, which I guess I still am, but the other tributes were leagues better than I imagined and they too were more than likely holding back.

“Are you as worried as I am?” I ask as I walk down the rest of the steps to the table were Tonks sits, already having a drink poured for me.

“I might be...I’m hoping they will all kill each other before we have to get involved” she responds.

“So you’re taking Sirius’s advice?”

“Aren’t you?” Tonks asks looking at me questioningly.

“I have no doubt in my mind that going into the canopy is like walking into a bloodbath...but I am really...” I start.

“Yes I know...you are the fastest person I know...But you can’t out run injuries”

“I know Tonks...but we all are not as good at concealing ourselves as you are” I retort.

Tonks just shrugs her shoulder in response before taking a swig of her drink.

“We only have one more day here...”

I look at her before nodding my head.

Taking her lead, I take a swig himself, finishing my drink in one gulp.

Tonks is all too happy to oblige me with another.

Then we both sit in silence. I can tell just by looking at her that we are thinking the same thing... we are thinking of how this could be one of our last nights in the world of the living.

I can’t help but dwell on what I might be leaving behind.

My family, who I supplied much needed meat, along with other villagers.

My co-workers who counted on my skills to meet their quotas.

Even the woodland creatures who I seemed to have a great connection with…well the ones I don’t use for food.

I’d miss them all and I was confident they’d return the feeling.

But most of all...I regret...not manning up and simply asking her out...it has become rather clear to me that her and Roger are not a couple...at least from her view...even if she rejected me...at least I would not live with this regret...it’s too late now...we could both be dead in matter of days or sooner.

It was with these thoughts that I unconsciously grip my glass tightly. So tightly in fact that a crack forms on it as I am lost in my thoughts.

Tonks warm and refreshing touch breaks me out of my overwhelming funk.

When I look up... her face shows worry and concern.

Her hand remains on mine and I feel like my whole body is starting to tense and rise with warmth.

“Hey Tonks?...”

“Yes?” she asks and her eyes seem to look directly inside me.

Just ask her you wuss. What are you so afraid of!!! my mind shouts at me.

“Tonks I...I...I hope you have a good night” I finish, chickening out, and the warmth leaves me.

I am surprised to see the briefest look of disappointment on her face before she covers it up with a smile.

“You too I” she replies as I make my way back to my room, all the while wishing I was brave enough to just say what how I was feeling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day in the capitol where we would be showing off to the gaming council and try to impress them to receive a good rating.

Sirius had went light on his beverage consumption last night and I could tell he had nothing to drink in the morning either.

Our mentor actually looked quite good when he was sober, shaven and dressed in fine clean clothes.

However at the breakfast table the only topic, besides Lockhart’s constant instructions to be respectful and courteous, was Sirius telling us “above all else” we have to make an impression on the judging council and nothing else of use came from our mentors lips.

I was going over breathing techniques and this ‘owlculemncy’ or whatever it’s called, i read about it in one of my parent’s books, as I wait by myself. I am the last one to be judged for the day.

Coming back to reality, I am broken out of my calm place when my name is called.

‘Finally’, I think to myself as I make my way to the entrance.

Tonks comes walking out and seems to be fixing her clothes. She only manages to give me her signature grin that relieves me greatly as I make my way past her and walk in.

The council judges were in a separate room that stood a level above to me to my right.

I can see some of the judges have read cheeks and are looking...embarrassed?...I guess this is from whatever Tonks had done.

This only gives me more peace of mind knowing that she had left a good impression.

“Umm...Harry Potter, District 12” I call out when I notice no one is paying me any attention.

Cornelius Fudge looks over to me, from having a conversation with his peers, and gives me a brief nod for me to begin.

I look around the room and smile when I see that my weapon of choice is here.

It must have been Sirius’s doing because no tribute would want such a weapon.

I bolt over and pick up a magnificent katana.

The single-edged sword allows for both lethal and non-lethal blows depending on what edge is used.

It is not a weapon that brings only harm, and that is the reason why I love them.

I attach the katana to my side and then go over to get 6 metal boomerangs, another item Sirius probably managed to get in.

The judges stop their discussions at the odd choice of weapons I had retrieved.

Smiling at the attention, I make my way over to a shooting area that has a dummy a good distance away.

I take a boomerang in one hand and hold the 5 others in my other.

With all my strength I throw said boomerangs as quickly as I can, one after the other, as they go flying at the dummy.

The first boomerang soars past the dummy and the others followed suit.

I could hear the judges laugh at this point.

“Just wait for it” I smirk to myself as the first of the boomerangs begin to fly back, passing the opposite side of the dummy, and I unsheathe my katana, getting ready to strike.

It felt as if I was seeing things in slow motion as I put all my power into moving as fast as I can.

With one fluid slash I broke the first boomerang clearly in half.

It was with the same speed that I transitioned into the next cutting motion, that made contact with the second boomerang. I continue my sword slashing dance and just barely cut the last one in half with the tip of my katana.

What seemed to be at least a minute or two was more like a couple seconds.

The next thing I know, I am standing, slouched over, trying to catch my breath from going that fast.

I can’t wait to see the judges reactions.

Looking behind me, I see the scattered 12 pieces of metal and then look up to the judges.

My smile immediately dissipates.

It seemed like every judge had not paid my performance one ounce of attention after the first boomerang missed the dummy.

The judges were too busy marveling over a roasted pig that had just been brought in.

I could see any chance of winning or even lasting a day or two vanish before my eyes.

All because of a roasted delicacy that no one from back home could ever dream of having.

Then it happened. I let my emotions go… and I got mad...I was MAD beyond recognition.

My body almost moved on it’s own as I ran forward and jumped in the air.

I began a spinning motion, so my body was parallel to the ground. My arm then flung forward as I landed and, with all my force and anger, I threw my katana in their direction.

The katana was thrown so fast that it flew through the space of two judges without anyone noticing.

That is of course until the blade went through the neck of the pig and the tip sank into the wall.

Some gasped while others shrieked, one even fell into a punch bowl, as they looked over to me.

More gasps came as they saw the sliced boomerangs.

“With such a big pig I thought you all could use a bigger knife. Thank you for your consideration” I bowed to the still shocked judges.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you crazy!?” exclaims Lockhart as he scolds us while we sit on the couch of our penthouse .

“I just got mad” I reply honestly.

“Mad?! You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us. Not just you!” replies Gilderory.

“They just want a good show, it's fine” Rosemerta put in.

“How bout just bad manners Rosemerta? How bout that? Well, finally!” Lockhart states upon Sirius’s arrival into the room.

“I hope you notice, we have a serious situation!” Gilderoy continues.

“Nice throwing Pup!” Sirius smiles giving me a thumbs up. “Wha.. Wha... What did they...What did they do when you threw your katana?” Sirius tried to ask in mirth as I take a seat on an opposite chair.

“Well, they looked pretty startled” I reply honestly again as he goes into another fit of laughter.

“What did you say... ‘With such a... ‘...’big pig I thought you all could use a bigger knife. Thank you for your... your consideration’. Genius! Genius!” Sirius laughs again hysterically with tears of laughter coming out of his eyes.

"And then Tonks you just...just...just strip down to your skivvies and then start shooting bullseyes one after the other! And what's your line? 'I hope you enjoyed the show'...ahahaha!.. How..how did you two?..." Sirius continues to laugh, unable to get out his question on how we came up with what we did.

"Well you told us to make an impression" Tonks answers and then looks over to me. As soon as our eyes meet a smile forms on both our faces.

"Indeed I did" Sirius laughs louder and almost has trouble breathing.

"I do not think you're gonna find this funny if the game makers decided to take it out…" Lockhart starts

"On who? On him? On her? I think they already have. Loosen your hair clips and have a drink" Sirius retaliated.

"I would have given anything to see it!" he ends beaming with pride at the two us and I can't help but feel 10 times better because of our mentor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ratings were played later that night.

Draco, from 1, managed a 10 along with Daphne from District 2.

Pansy, from 1, managed a 9.

Blaise, from 2, unsurprisingly managed an 11.

Hermione received a 3 and Neville received a 5.

Theo and Tracey both scored 8s.

Cedric received a 10 and Cho received an 8.

Susan and Justin, from 6, as wells as Hannah and Ernie, from 7, all received 7s.

Seamus received a 9 and Lavender received a 2.

Luna and Michael, from 9, received 6 and 5 respectively.

Romilda received an 8 and Dean a 9.

Ginny received a 7 her brother received a 5, which was astounding to me.

Tonks looks at me in amazement as our scores are read.

“Both 11s! Simply marvelous you two! Oh my I think this may be the first time 12 has ever been the highest scored district!” exclaims Lockhart.

Sirius simply smiles and raises a glass to us.

Before I could even look back at Tonks, I am enveloped in her arms.

After a second I quickly return the hug with a small blush.

Rosemerta was the only one to catch my pink cheeks and just gives me a smile and a small wink as if she knew something I didn’t.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day of training went by in a blurry haze.

We can both tell that Sirius was really giving it his all to inform us on everything of importance.

Currently I was performing breathing exercises as I waited for Ginny Weasley to finish her interview in front of the live audience.

The boys went first from the districts. I really wish Tonks was going first because, besides Gilderoy's ghastly speech I had been given, I had no direction on what to say or how to talk.

That is to say, no direction besides Rosmerta's advice on being myself.

So far the tributes speeches, especially the careers, seem well rehearsed. Even if they are as fake as can be, the audience seems to be eating their words up.

The only thing I have rehearsed is an old symbolic dance move called the "Moonwalk", or so Rosmerta tells me, as she puts the finishing touches on my black tux with emerald green trim. I even have a pair of emerald green and black trimmed gloves for my big finale.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself as I make my way on stage and am momentarily blinded by the bright lights that temporarily sting my eyes.

As my eyes adjust to my surroundings I make my way to the chair.

I am momentarily shocked by the music, the lights and the enormous crowd in front of me.

That's when I finally come back to reality and look across from me to see that Rita Skeeter is looking at me as if she was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask like an idiot and the crowd erupts in laughter.

"A little nervous are we?" Rita smiles and already I feel like I could just sink into the stage but I muster my inner Lion and smile right back at her.

"I asked how you are liking Diagon?"

"It's great! The views, the people and the food! Oh the food is so good! My parents have a preserve shop so I have a rather sophisticated palate and am only too grateful for the cuisine I get to eat here in Diagon. It's better than anything that I have ever had in 12..." I lie slightly "...Sorry mom and dad" I apologize with a smile and the crowd laughs and figuratively eat it up.

"Oh I think they'll forgive you. I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Harry tell us what did you think about the entrance parade. The two of you. The duo in lightning. What was going through your head at the time" Rita asks getting to her main points.

"Quite honestly I was just hoping I would stay alive long enough to get through it" I joke and once again the crowd laughs at my carefree humor that is hinting at staying alive.

"No, but all jokes aside...I could not have asked for anyone better then Rosmerta. I mean look how well she dressed me tonight. Don't I just look dashing!?" I ask to the crowd and they yell in approval.

I briefly look at my stylist and she is smiling with just a tint of pink in her cheeks.

As long as I have the crowd at my attention I ask them another question "Can you guys keep a secret?"

The crowd shouts it indeed can and I turn to Rita who nods in agreement.

"I am dressed in lightning right now" I tell them and I can see their eyes light up "Would you like to see it?" I ask one last time to the crowd, who are louder than ever, shouting in approval.

Rita asks if it’s safe and I reply that it is before she motions for me to show them.

I get up and make sure I have enough room before performing the ancient and symbolic "Moon Walk" on the carpet.

As I move backwards and lift back my feet I begin to build up static magic and, at the very end of the dance, I throw up my hands up, high in the air, before emerald green bolts shoot out of my gloves and into the air.

The crowd goes ballistic to near ear-deafening levels.

I sit back down and even Rita is lightly applauding me.

"Well that was truly a show Harry. I wish we could see more but we are almost out of time. With that being said...I must ask...your little brother...Did he come to you before you left" she asks seriously.

"Yes... he did" I reply.

"And what did you say to him?" she asks dramatically.

"I told Den that if he didn't keep up with his chores I'd have my other brother Col tan his hide" I smile and laugh as does the crowd, but then I put on a serious face.

"Once again, all joking aside, Mom, Dad, Col, Den...I love you. Mom and Dad you mean the world to me and I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me...Col...Den..No matter where... or how far away I am...I will always be your loving protective brother" I finish and all I can hear is the silence of the audience and briefly hear the muffled sobs.

It is then that I see some of them are in tears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Harry Potter from District 12! The man with Lightning!" Rita ends and the crowd breaks back into applause as I smile and raise my hand with Rita.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I book it back to the elevator after my interview and am tapping my foot as it seems like it’s taking far too long to get back to the penthouse suite.

I really want to hear Tonks interview. I hope I don't take any limelight away from her.

Right when I get in I am met with a teary eyed Lockhart who congratulates me and I smile my thanks at him.

Sirius just gives me a nod and a small grin.

I meant every word to my family...but I also was counting on my words to tug at the crowd's heartstrings.

If I wasn't about to most likely die in the near future, I should have gone into improvisational speech I think to myself.

Further thoughts of the future stop as I see Tonks on the screen. She is already making the crowd laugh.

I may be good with spontaneous, but Tonks can plan several steps ahead with an end goal.

It's probably the reason she is so good with hunting and staying hidden in the forest...just waiting...setting up and waiting to get the end prize...to get the kill.

She sets a goal and sees the road to take to get there and follows through.

Her transitions are flawless and she actually gets Rita to ask her about her dress of emerald green and black lining. Unlike me who had to "share a secret" she gets Rita to ask to see it and then the crowd reacts.

Damn she is good.

She twirls and as the end of her dress swings up, multiple mini lightning bolts connect from the ground to her dress and the crowd goes ecstatic once again.

Rita helps her sit back down and then asks her the closing question.

"So Tonks, do tell. Is their a special man back home?" Rita asks excitedly.

"Well...I do have a thing for a guy from 12" she replies.

"Oh I knew it! Is he cute? Is he handsome? Is he...dare I say it? ...Ravishing?" she asks with her eyebrows moving suggestively.

"Oh most definitely" Tonks answers easily and the crowd squeals in delight.

My stomach sinks and I feel sick, knowing that she is thinking about Roger.

"Would you like to say anything to him?" Skeeter asks motioning to the camera.

"I think that is a little counterintuitive" Tonks replies, to the questing look of Rita.

"What...What do you mean by that?" she asks clearly thinking she misheard her.

"I am going to see him right after this is over...He came with me..."

My breath hitches in my throat as I feel two sets of eyes on me.

So she didn't let them in on this...

She certainly does know how to go in for the kill...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Tonks walks in with Rosmerta and Malkin she is met with my questioning look.

"What was that!?" I ask, letting my irritation known through my accusing tone.

She acts clueless before replying "What do you mean?"

"Umm the fact that you just told thousands of people you have a crush on me" I repeat although I try to keep my voice level and in control.

It's not like I am mad...I just feel left out on what she was trying to do.

Tonks takes a moment to reply but is cut off by our mentor.

"She has just given me something to work with. You two already are already two peas in a pod in the eyes of the people of Diagon...I can spin you two as star crossed lovers and with that get sponsors. Sponsors who can save your lives out there" Sirius adds as both Tonks and I go pink in the cheeks at the mention that we could be known as "lovers".

I take a deep breath before sighing and letting my irritation flow out of my body.

"A heads up would have been nice" I reply as I suddenly feel like being alone at the moment.

"I am going to bed...I'll see you all in the morning" I end to mixed looks as Rosmerta offers to walk me to my room and jokingly adds that she will "tuck me in".

I can almost swear Tonks gives a look to her, but at this point I am too worn out to care.

The girl who I have had a crush on for ages just told the entire nation of Phoenix and Diagon that she loves me and I am not sure why.

To get sponsors? Is that really it? I try to erase the thought from my mind. I am going into the Games tomorrow and can not afford to stay up and understand what Tonks has just done.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only get what feels like a couple moments of sleep before my nerves wake me up and after much debate I end up going downstairs.

I am not surprised when my eyes meet Tonks, but I am surprised when I see a tea set laid out with a note attached.

Stop drinking my liquor. I wrangled up some fine tea laced with calming draught for you two.

Your welcome

S.

After reading the note I just smile at Tonks, who returns the gesture, as we pour ourselves tea from an intricate thermus. I decide not to press her on further information on tonight's events as we enjoy our hot late night beverages.

"I can't believe... tomorrow….is" Tonks starts.

"I know..." I answer simply, taking a sip from my cup. It really is a delicious beverage. I try to ingrain the flavor to memory, seeing that I may never get another chance to.

Tonks takes a sip from her drink as well and her eyes perk up before she licks her lips, to make sure her taste buds were right at the incredibly good tea.

I involuntarily tense at what could pass for a mildly sensual image.

"If I knew this was available I would have asked for it much earlier" Tonks smiles taking a bigger sip.

"Certainly beats firewhiskey" I add.

"You got that right" Tonks chuckles softly.

I will miss hearing her laugh...

It becomes silent and I think she is thinking something similar.

However, we are both not letting this get to us, seeing as that it might just be one of our last nights together.

So we decide to continue our tea and enjoy our night time treat in continued silence.

"In the game... what do...what do we do…?" Tonks asks, breaking the silence, trying to restart conversation, but she is at a loss for words.

I think for a moment before replying. "We both do what we need to...it's as simple as that...however if you are asking me for advice I would say stick to what you're good at... and stick to it"

"So you are saying your advice to me is to hide?" she asks me with a teasing smile as she looks directly into my eyes.

Merlin I love that smile, it can light up a dark room...

"No..." I reply, returning the grin, before breaking eye contact with her.

"I am saying... get a bow and then hide" I joke and luckily it has its intended goal as she begins to laugh.

We are once again thrown into a comfortable silence as we finish our drinks.

"Well we better get to bed" I chime in, looking to see the late hour.

"Yes I guess we should" she replies hesitantly.

However, neither of us went to get up.

Just ask her already you literally have nothing to lose, my mind shouts, but I could not get out the words.

I was right about to call her name when she quickly interrupts in a rather too fast pace.

"Would you come and sleep with me?" Tonks all but blurts out.

She only realizes what she said after the words come out and her cheeks turn bright red as she stumbles to correct herself.

"I mean...I don't want to be all alone tonight...and I figure..." she is trying desperately to not look up at me.

Damn, she is so cute sometimes. I am like putty in her hands. I am also shocked to say the least.

I can't stop the wild grin that erupts on my face as I am about to make a joke, but think better of it.

"I would really love to have someone by my side tonight" I offer, trying my best to not to sound like a complete wuss.

Tonks looks over and smiles, which I guess is a good thing, as the rest of her blush fades away and she walks over to my side.

I was surprised at how comforting and warm her hand felt as she lightly takes my hand in hers as I am led to her room.

As I continued to follow her, our fingers remain interlocked firmly, and we make our way to the side of her bed.

She briefly lets go of my hand and I feel as though all warmth has left me. However, she quickly draws back the covers and takes my hand again, leading me into her bed as she moves over to a hanging post.

She takes off her robe and is only in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her body is like that of a goddess and I don't even care that she catches me looking over her with lust-filled eyes.

"Like what you see?" she smirks.

"Yes but..." I start and then think better of it.

"What?..." she asks in confusion at my reply.

I figure I might as well. I am teenage boy after all and the worst that can happen is she says no and that will be the end of that.

I put on all my innocence, charm and courage into my next words "Well, it's just that...all the game makers got to see you in... you know... and here I am, and all I get to see is you in pajamas" I smile devilishly.

Luckily Tonks laughs at my comment. "Are you seriously jealous?" she again laughs in an amused voice.

"You bet" I instantly reply.

Tonks merrily gives me another grin before taking off her tank top and pajama bottoms leaving her in nothing but her under garments.

My mouth drops at the sight before me.

Tonks seems pleased with herself before walking over to the bed with, what I swear is, a little more confidence, swagger and sway of her hips.

I also see a very small glimpse of light reflect something from something around her neck, but when I go to ask her she cuts me off.

"You're turn" she laughs, but I fight fire with fire and, even though I think I don't have much to offer, I can tell she likes what she is seeing as I strip off my shirt and she has to take a double take as she moves closer.

I tense momentarily as her hand traces up my abs and across my chest before resting on my bolt necklace.

"So this is where they got the idea for lightning...and her I thought Rosmerta came up with it after seeing your emeralds"

I go to reply but that's when I see Tonks is also wearing a necklace, except hers is of a bird.

"You’re sure Madame Malkin didn't use the inspiration from your Izulu bird?" I counter.

"How do you know what this is?" Tonks asks me in bewilderment, her hand running over the necklace.

"My family...or I should say, my birth parents left me with many books on many topics. It's how I knew about the careers" I reply.

"The Izulu bird? That's what this is? This was my father's...I just thought it was a neat bird...could you tell me more about it?" she asks as she slips under the covers next to me.

I am surprised she doesn't know. I mean it is not common knowledge or anything but still.

"The Izulu bird is known to be a mythical bird that our ancestors prayed to to bring lightning down to earth and provide magic from the energy. People of District 13 prayed to the Izulu bird to bring lightning so they could harvest magic through Mithril trees" I explain to her.

She thanks me for the explanation before further sinking into the covers.

I follow her lead and hope I didn't kill whatever mood we had just had going on before the explanation of the symbol. The symbol that was clearly very dear and close to her father.

We don't say anything for a long while and then her back comes close to my chest.

Our bodies are only inches away from touching as we pull the covers up and over us fully.

I was unsure of what to do with my arms, since there was so little space in between us. That is until her soothing hands grabbed one of them and rest it along her side as she scooches back into me.

Tightening our embrace, I use my arm to help her slide into me further, until we were snuggled together, leaving no room in between us.

Giving out a comforting breath, I didn't know I was holding, Tonks turns to smile back at me and our eyes met one last time before sleep quickly overtakes us.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt completely well rested before getting underway the next day.

I shared a smile with Tonks before we were separated onto different sky ships, I think she had the same feeling.

Sirius tells us to stay alive and use our heads before wishing us "pups" good luck while Lockhart is wishing his "lightning duo" a swift victory.

Yeah right, no one is in this thing is coming out with a victory.

They are coming out with a shattered life and battered body. Sirius is proof enough of this.

I am broken out of my thoughts as we make our way to our transportation.

Besides watching the Games, I had never a sky ship up close, in person. They were made from mithril given the fact that they needed to be as sturdy as metal and yet have the wood that was much better at retaining the magic it took to fly the colossal ship.

They were powered by the complicated and and extremely well-crafted power technology of District 3.

If it wasn't for the fact that I could be dead in the next 24 hours I might have took in the beautiful craftsmanship of the vessel that was transporting 23 of us to our final resting place.

I took a look around to see the other tributes were receiving their runic tattoos.

The tattoos would allow the game makers to keep track of us at all times.

I always wanted a runic tattoo, whoopie now I am finally getting one right before my impending doom.

On a good note everyone's face reflects my own mood so at least I am not alone in my despair.

When we finally make it to our destination we are escorted to different rooms for last minute touch ups and gear.

I walk into the much welcomed smile of Rosmerta.

"Hey handsome" she grins at me.

"Well hello beautiful" I respond playing her game.

"It looks like you are going camping from what I gather from these" she starts as she tosses me my get up. She has helped me change so many times that I am not shy at all as I get dressed in front of her.

"Durable cargo pants, stretch long sleeved under armor shirt, dragon hide boots and multi-weather, size fitting, slim cut cloak. All you need for the outdoors" she continues.

"And all you need for combat" I put in.

"That too" she grins, probably glad that I still had some sense of humor left it me "Oh! and one final thing" she exclaimed as she went over to the nearby by counter and picked something up.

I was shocked as she put it on my neck before tucking it in my shirt "The man with lightning needs his lightning right?" she asked rhetorically smiling at me again.

I know that she could get in major trouble for giving me something that was not authorized, but the feeling of utter happiness I get from receiving the lighting-bolt necklace washes out any hesitation about asking her if she is sure.

So instead my body takes over and envelopes her in a hug as I try and keep back my tears.

"If you have to run, you run...you have to kill, you kill...hesitation is never an option...you understand?" she whispers into my ear before pulling away and looking up at me.

I nod my head in response before, surprisingly, she brings my head down and places a soft kiss on my temple right before the announcement is made to get into our transportation tubes that will lead us to the surface of the arena.

"I am betting on you Harry so you better win this and come back, you here?" she jokes one last time before hugging me again and giving me a once over.

This was finally it.

She gives me a proud look before turning me around and ushering me forward with a pat on my butt that gets me to smile one last time before I make it into the tube.

I turned around to see her smiling at me and take a mental picture, before my legs jerk and I start to rise upwards. Here goes nothing…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes take a moment to adjust from the darkness of the tube to the light of the arena.

I vaguely hear the voice of Gamemaker Fudge introducing this year's 74th Hunger Games and so on until finally the countdown begins.

I can see the careers look ready and anxious to begin, while many others are having questioning looks, I am guessing, on what to do.

There are also looks of fear and weariness but the only face I look for is Tonks.

We share a look and I shake my head, hoping she understands I am telling her to flee.

She does not return the gesture, but just from her facial expression alone I can tell she wants me to join in in the fleeing... but I can't.

I need to do this to ensure my plan succeeds.

As the last 15 seconds start I re-scan the cornucopia to see my weapon of choice is waiting for me.

Crouching into a sprinting position as the last seconds come under way, I briefly move my hand over my chest as I feel the outline of the necklace. An emotional feeling of confidence spreads through my body.

I can do this, I say to myself.

I hear nothing after it begins.

Pushing my legs and body to the limit, I sprint out like a bat out of hell.

I briefly glimpse from side to side seeing that I am in the lead by a short distance. I also catch the looks of alarm from the careers.

Merlin am I glad I kept my speed a secret. If I thought there was a meager chance of winning this thing I would buy the chief who gave me my first job a new house.

That job is literally saving my life right now as I make it to my destination.

I quickly sling a care-backpackage over my shoulder and my other hands grips the, cool to the touch, sheath of the katana. I go to book it out of there when my eye catches the sight of a beautiful throwing-knife set.

Damn this is my Achilles Heel, and I can't help but stop and unzip my backpack and throw in the knives, re-zip it up and throw it over my shoulder.

Before I go to move out again, I hear what sounds like a war cry and I push myself to the ground just after my upper arm gets slashed with a long blade.

Pain sweeps in through the cut and I briefly look to see my attacker is the idiot from District 11. He is carrying a long sword like a buffoon, which I guess was a good thing for me because instead of swinging and trying to cut, he is jabbing it forward like a fire poker.

I quickly roll out of his next attack before quickly unsheathing my katana and cut him on his leg to stop his recklessness. This gives me time to book it out of there.

There is no doubt in my mind that I could have easily taken his life, but it would have been like killing a small child who was too stupid to know any better.

As I run back out, to what surely is a blood bath, I took one look back to make sure I am not being pursued. Once again I feel like an idiot as I trip over something on the ground.

That something happens to be the dead body of what look to be the tribute from 9, Michael something.

As I try to pick myself stupid ass self I get the first look at the battle ground.

Romilda and Dean from District 10 are being slaughtered by Theo and Tracey from 4, obviously the competing cutting districts had no love for each other.

Cedric, from District 5, had gotten his bo-staff and made his way out with no resistance along with Cho who obtained dual axes.

Surprisingly, Daphne, from District 2, was being pushed back by the combined efforts of Susan and Justin from District 6.

Susan has a bow while Justin had two elven blades.

Blaise, also from District 2, was getting pushed back himself, on the opposite side of the field, from Hannah and Ernie who were using a Trident and Harpoon respectively.

To my surprise, Hannah had the ability to send water blast at the lightning bladed career.

The two tributes of District 2 were not happy when their prey finally escaped.

Pansy from District 1 was stock-piling potions and ingredients while still keeping an eye out for danger.

I saw Seamus and Lavender, from District 8, just making their way from a tree line as Seamus was pushing her a head protectively with his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

Luna, the lone survivor from Distirct 9, was nowhere in sight as were Hermione and Neville from District 3. Ginny from District 11 was also nowhere to be seen.

However, her idiot brother was in plain view as he came charging towards me, well as charging as he could with a limp due to my assault.

If I die by the hands if this Neanderthal I deserve to die, I thought to myself as I hold onto the handle of my katana.

I quickly see that there is no need to worry, seeing as the tall red haired boy's eyes bulged wide in surprise.

A trickle of blood came out of his mouth as he slowly looked down to see that a magical blade was protruding through his chest.

He looked back at me one last time before falling to the ground on his stomach.

It was then that I got to view a sickening sight as I looked at snake eyes staring back at me from the handle of the sword that was sticking out of his back.

"I told you I would be saving you for dessert Potter" Draco laughed as he casually rips his sword out of the back of the fallen tribute and slashes through the air a couple of time to dismiss the blood from the blade.

The career was so uncaring, so unemotional, it was so easy for him to take human life...He was out of my league.

I hesitantly nod at him before running as fast as my feet could take me.

Merlin what have I entered into?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even after making it into the forest I still kept running...and running and running.

I ran until I could run no more as I stumbled against a tree while my lungs tried to take in the air I had kept from them because of my hasty retreat.

I tried to return my heartbeat to normal as I continue to gasp for more air and try to concentrate on what just happened.

District 10, Dean and Romilda gone, District 9, Michael gone and of course District 11 idiotic Ron gone.

Not only do I have to watch out for careers but also Districts 5,6 and 7 seem to be more than formidable seeing that they survived the bloodbath. Actually many had survived the bloodbath which was never the outcome.

I bet viewers in Diagon are probably pretty upset about that. Well fuck Diagon and fuck the games!

After finally catching my breath I look for and find a good sturdy tree to set up shop. At least the fates were on my side and gave me an arena that suited me perfectly as I climbed up to a giant branch.

It looked over a small clearing and actually gave quite a good view. As I looked onwards my mind finally calmed down and things became clearer...with the clearness came the one thing I was worried about most...Tonks.

I hope she is alright and got to safety. I didn’t see her at all so I hope that means she listened and took to the coverage of the forest right away.

Sighing, I take in a deep breath and remind myself that, at the moment, there is nothing I can do but hope she remains safe. Digging into my pack I discovered I had picked up a lot more than I expected. I absently moved my hand to my minor wound and winced in pain from the still very sore gash.

Well this could be worse but certainly is not ideal. I will have to fix my wound soon. My interest then wonders to the knife set.

Opening up the set, I see that it also came with a belt that I could put around my waist or top region. I got various other minor supplies from the backpack including a rope that I used to attach to the tree’s limb and then myself. I didn’t want to leave this tournament by falling out of a tree.

After securing myself firmly I was finally able to put my head back and relax.

It couldn’t have even been an hour yet but it felt like a whole day had passed since I was making my way to the cornucopia. This game would be the death of me one way or the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up abruptly to the sound of cannons. I don’t even remember closing my eyes as I hear the 3 other cannons follow representing the 4 deaths of the tributes.

Then I hear another noise.

Instinctively I grab ahold of my katana and a throwing knife as I hear commotion coming from the edge of the tree by the nearby clearing.

It’s District 7, Hannah with a trident and Ernie with a harpoon.

Damn this was not good.

If they could conjure and manipulate water just from their weapons it would not be good to try and take them.

Maybe I could use my knives as a distraction before running the other way and they wouldn’t be the wiser.

I get ready and bring my arm back, ready to throw my knife, when I see an arrow soar through the air, plunging into the heart of Ernie before he even knew what hit him.

Boom! goes the cannon.

Another arrow is sent at Hannah, but she easily shattered it with a quick slash of her trident as she saw District 6’s tributes, Susan and Justin, come into view from the opposite end of the small clearing.

Susan fired another arrow but it becomes shattered again as Justin makes his way in front of her.

He could see Hannah was about to attack.

Hannah scoops up her fallen comrade's harpoon with her foot and hoists it upwards, catching it with her free hand and pushes forward, swatting away the incoming arrows with her trident.

Justin went to stop her advance as he raised up his dual elven blades and went into attack position.

I watched with admiration as Hannah charged on, taking on two opponents at once.

Right before Justin and Hannah collided, she had thrown the harpoon at him, point blank, causing him to evade it with both his blades.

Justin left himself open for attack for just a second, but that’s all it took as Hannah lunged her trident into his side before ripping it back out.

He yelled out as blood sputtered out of his body as another cannon went off.

She pushes past his corpse, making the short distance to Susan, who looked incredibly alarmed, as Hannah met her next and tried to smash her bow to pieces.

Susan was no pushover however, as she rolled away and seemed to try and make a run for it as Hannah chased after her.

I was surprised at the cowardice act until I saw Susan come running back in with Hannah hot on her heels.

Susan had pulled one over on her pursuer and quickly grabbed an eleven blade from the ground as the two young ladies engaged in physical combat.

I looked on in amazement at the two gave it everything they had.

It ultimately boiled down to the more experienced close combatant.

Hannah managed to send a burst of water shooting at Susan’s face, who was thrown off by the water attack and let her guard down for less than a moment.

That’s when Hannah swatted away her blade before striking her opponent in the abdomen with the blade of her trident.

Susan gasped in pain before falling back to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Hannah was panting as she used her trident for support to stand.

My heart strings tugged as I saw Susan raise her hand up and looked like she wanted Hannah to help her to her feet.

I guess we all become delusional before death... or so I thought before the next scene unveiled itself to me.

It was too late for Hannah as she realized the girl from district 6's real intentions...

Susan connected her pointer finger with her thumb and gave a loud snap of her fingers that was followed by an explosion from the lower side of Hannah's body.

Once again the cannon sounded.

I was shocked as I saw what was sure to be the underdog victor fall to the ground dead from what must have been elven magic.

My god... what am I up against?

I carefully make my way out of my tree and over to the body of the only tribute still alive.

Susan looks up at me and raises her hand again as I brace to dodge.

However her fingers don’t move. Instead a small voice comes through.

“Please...Don’t...want...die...alone” she gasps.

I oblige her dying request and kneel down next to her, taking her hand in mine. I brush away her hair from her eyes so she has a clear view of the sky.

“If I get out of this, I will tell everyone of you greatness” I tell her, trying to make her comfortable.

She gave my hand a light squeeze and tried to smile at me before her eyes became heavy...and she was gone.

I only was vaguely aware of the canon going off in the distance.

Without even noticing, a tear came from my eye and hit the ground. I brushed my eyes before setting to work.

I didn’t know the tributes of 6 and 7 but that didn’t mean they didn’t deserve my respect.

Closing up Susan’s cloak, I place her hands over each other in front of her. I brought Justin over to her side and did the same for him before repeating it with Hannah and Ernie.

I decided to take the bow and arrows with me as well as the harpoon. However I stuck the elven blades into the ground as a type of tombstone for Susan and Justin. The trident went in above and in between Hannah and Ernie.

Taking a knee, I start to pray, even though I am not a religious nor do I believe in any type of faith. I prayed that the four were headed somewhere better than this crumby world.

From having seen the games multiple times already, I knew there were viewing wards everywhere.

“I am so sorry for your loss” I finally managed to say, hoping that the families knew I was being sincere. I had no clue this was going to affect me as bad as it was. I was a hunter after all. I killed animals daily.

But human life, this was different. Sure I hadn’t killed them, but the sight of another human being being murdered before your own eyes leaves an unsettling feeling throughout your whole system.

I quickly gathered my things before heading out to find a new tree to set up camp on for the night.

As I finally got settled I checked out my wound and saw that it was beginning to heal but it did not look good at all.

With my stomach starting to rumble from hunger and my body growing weary from today’s event I decide to once again close my eyes, but this time I made sure to stay up till it became late.

My eyes jolted open when a light “hoot” came from in front of me. I had received a care owl package!

The owl took off right after I took the package from it.

Inside was what looked to be a healing medical creme of some type and I also receive a cup of warm fatty broth.

I looked to the card that was attached to it and read the very simple message.

Stay Strong

AB

Thank you AB! Whoever, the heck that was. I spread the soothing ointment on my wound and it instantly feels better.

I digged into the broth that burnt my tongue and throat a little because I was drinking it down so fast. I didn’t care however because it was so good and it was just what my body needed.

I sipped the rest of my broth and spent the rest of the time just staring up to the sky till it got dark. I was grateful that I had yet to see another tribute since the incident at the clearing.

With the night sky also came the daily death announcement.

Hannah Abbot District 6

Ernie Macmillan District 6

Susan Bones District 7

Justin Fletchley District 7

Michael Corner District 9

Romilda Vane District 10

Dean Thomas District 10

Ron Weasley District 11

A third of the tributes are already gone from this world. 8 children would never be returning to their families.

I sighed in despair before finally letting my body get the rest it was so desperately asking from me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang it, Den has probably burn the toast again. Doesn’t he understand that bread ain’t cheap.

I try to go back to bed as the burnt smell invades my nostrils.

Wait a second.

That is isn’t the smell of burnt toast.

This smell is wood burning... and I am not in my bed.

For Merlin’s sakes you have got to be freakin kidding me!

They lit the damn trees on fire by mean of fiend fire! Well there goes any disbelief that I had somehow escaped this nightmare.

I haphazardly pack up and scale down the tree in record time as the fire grows nearer and I am in full sprint.

How the hell am I supposed to out run fiend fire!?

I am fast, but I am also being weighed down by my back pack, katana, bow and arrows and harpoon.

The harpoon!

I’ll see how fiend fire likes the taste of some good old water magic from District 6.

I take the harpoon in both hands and shove my magic into it before slashing forward like Hannah had done.

My smile quickly falters as absolutely nothing happens and the flames advance closer.

I swear I am usually not this dumb. I guess you need special training to activate the hidden attributes.

Back I go to running away like a madman.

It gets harder and harder to move on as the heat gets unbearable.

My forehead is sweating profusely and clouding my vision as I have to wipe the moisture away frequently.

I finally see refuge up ahead.

The flames seem to be unable to pass a defensive line of trees.

Thank Merlin!

I push my body to its limits again as I keep telling myself I can make it.

Finally I am there, home free, just a couple more feet….

“Ahhhh!”

The left side of my body sears in pain as a burst of flame comes out of nowhere and throws me down.

To make matters worse, or maybe better because I am away from the fire, I am currently hurling down a land slope.

My left side feels like it’s getting branded by a hot rod after each roll till mercy finally comes to me as I stop at the bottom.

Luckily my cloak took a lot of the damage, but the back of left hand is burnt badly as is the side of my neck and lower cheek.

I push up my sleeve and am painfully aware that the fire did some damage on my arm that is glowing red.

Fuck you Cornelius Fudge! Fuck you and your assistants and the whole freaking city of Diagon!

I take a long moment to catch my breath and apply some of my ointment to the burnt areas.

I know it may not heal the burn but it momentarily numbs the pain and that will have to do for now.

My harpoon is now used as a walking stick, because that is apparently all the use I am going to get out of it.

Walking through the unfamiliar part of the forest I hear a whimper from nearby.

I choose to investigate but from a far away distance.

When I finally get a good view my stomach tightens.

Ahhh shit...

On the ground is that know-it-all from District 3, Hermione. On top of her is Cho from District 5.

Cho has one of her axes pressed against her neck and it grinning down as the bushy haired girl in a triumphant way.

“Now you are going to pay little girl. You think you know so much, but even with that big brain of yours, you are still going to die today. Right now. My axe is going to slit your throat and then you are going to bleed out, but not before you start to convulse due to air loss. You are going to die a painful and lonely death. Cedric has probably already done away with your little friend already. However, I am going to take my time with you before I let you die by my axe” Cho ended as she glided the blade against the cheek of District 3’s tribute, giving a slight cut to her cheek as blood streamed out.

Hermione yelped out in pain before the tears came.

She begged Cho to spare her life but the tribute from District 5 paid here pleas no attention as she cut the girl again.

Just leave, leave right now. There is nothing I can do, I tell myself... No that’s not true.

Oh damn it! My body cringes as the pain comes back from the burn. Screw it, I am probably going to die anyways.

I walk out of my hiding area and deliberately walk over a stick as it snaps, alerting the two of my presence.

“12!? What are you doing here? This is none of your business ” Cho warned.

“I can’t let you continue what you are doing” I responded honestly.

“What’s it matter to you? You don’t know her. Why help this miserable excuse of a tribute?” Cho laughs.

“Because...she tries to be helpful and nice...and you...you are just bitch!” I retort trying to get her rattled and angry at me.

“You should not have said that you stupid lumberjack. Stay here. I will deal with you in a second ” Cho told Hermione as she plunged an axe into the ground.

The curved blade of the axe wrapped over Hermione’s neck and kept her in place.

Cho grabbed her other axe and twirled it around impressively.

Great it had a sharp point at both ends and then there was the double bladed part of the axe as well.

I was going to have one and only one chance at this, in my damaged state.

“I warned you 12. And now you’re mine” she boasted with a sadistic smile.

“Bring it on bitch” I replied dropping my bow and arrows and backpack, seeing that with my burnt hand they wouldn’t be any use to me.

I grabbed hold of the harpoon with my good hand and wait for her to start the charge before charging at her myself.

I copied Hannah’s move and at the last second threw the harpoon at her.

She easily stopped it as she swung her axe and sent the harpoon flying off in the distance. However, she was open for the briefest of moments.

I seized said moment and slid on my knees right in front of her while at the same time making a 180 degree turn so I was on my knees with my back facing her.

She must have thought it was the perfect opportunity for a beheading as she raised her axe to strike.

That’s when I made my move and jabbed the sheath of my katana into her gut.

I could her gasp in pain and then gasp for air, seeing as I just knocked the wind out her.

The pain became too much for her as she dropped her axe and stumbled backwards.

Then it happened.

I was too late to stop it.

Even with my speed there was no way I could have stopped her from falling back.

Cho had tripped over herself and fell backwards, right in front of Hermione...and right into the pointed end of her own axe that she had just dropped.

The bushy haired girl from District 3 screamed as Cho’s blood spluttered out and hit her face.

I ran over as fast as I could, releasing Hermione carefully before going back and picking up and setting down Cho.

By the time I got her to the ground she had already gone as the cannon went off.

I slowly closed her cloak and put her hands together before my hand went over to close her eyelids.

That’s when I saw all the blood on my hands.

Damn it! I only meant to knock her out so I could escape with Hermione. Why in the hell was all this happening!?

I was broken out of thought by a small voice.

“Thank...Thank you Harry...” Hermione spoke as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

I went to respond but when my mouth moved no words could come out. I didn’t know how to respond as I went to gather up my things.

As the adrenaline left my system and I slung my backpack on I could feel the pain was starting to take over from the cursed burn.

The numbness was becoming unbearable scorching pain. I was unable to hide my grimace before I nodded to Hermione, telling her goodbye with my eyes, as I headed out.

I was reduced to a slow walk as I made my way through the trees.

The pain in my neck, hand and side was becoming more unbearable with every other step… and then it became every step. Then there was nothing because I was not moving.

I had unknowingly fallen to the ground and my eyes were growing heavy as my body was overtaken by the pain and my mind was shutting down my system.

Merlin damn these games! was my last thought before I passed out on the cool ground.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up, I was surprised to see my body was feeling much better. I was even more surprised to see that I was definitely not where I had last passed out.

I was practically hidden behind a large fallen tree. My burns were covered in a leafy mud mixture that felt surprisingly good. I looked around to further examine my surroundings and saw that my katana, backpack, as well as my bow and arrows were resting against said fallen tree.

I also got the distinct impression that I was being watched. My watcher was just a tad bit too slow as I got a glimpse of long shiny red hair retreat behind a nearby tree.

I slowly stood up before sitting on the tree log and turned to the tree hiding the girl from District 11.

“Ginny you can come out. I swear I won’t bite” I joked trying to put the girl at ease.

She slowly came out from hiding before giving me a smile “I didn’t know you knew my name” she whispered.

“Of course I remember your name. It took quite some skill to steal that knife in training. I remember the face of skilled women...as well as the faces of naturally beautiful women as well” I teased her as a blush ran up her cheeks.

“Why don’t you take a seat” I offer patting the space next to me.

She hesitated before nodding and took a seat a little further away.

“Do I have you to thank for this?” I asked motioning towards the magical goop that covered my burns.

“The current goop yes...but not the first couple ones” she answered with a smile.

I gave her a look of confusion in response, asking her to go on.

“The boy and girl from District 3 found you and brought you here. The girl, I think Hermione?, was talking to, Neville?, and then he gathered some specific leaves and dirt while she went to the nearby stream and got water. They took care of you for most of the day...and well the boy insisted they leave and reluctantly the girl followed him...then I stepped in” she ended as a new blush crept up her face and she looked away.

“Thank you” I told her sincerely but she just shrugged it off.

We sat that their in semi-awkward silence.

It was broken when her stomach growled at her and she looked away again in embarrassment.

“Why don’t we go catch something to eat. It’ll be light out for a while so now is the perfect time to make a fire. I’ll show you how to hunt with the bow, if you’d like of course” I offered.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan” she accepted as we made our way out.

Ginny was very clumsy with the bow, but wasn’t any worse than my first attempt at archery.

She came close twice to getting a rabbit, but I think her sweet innocence was what kept her from following through with the kill.

Hell even I felt queasy after I got one with a throwing knife. These games were even affecting my hunting skills, or rather my tolerance for hunting woodland creatures.

However, my weariness was worth it when I saw Ginny dig into her half. She probably hadn’t had a decent meal since before the games.

She finished her half and I was full so I gave her the rest of mine as well, even after she tried to unconvincingly told me it was alright and that she didn’t need it.

After everything she did for me she deserved as much meat as I could provide.

We continued to converse and I realized she reminded me a lot like Tonks in terms of being able to so free to talk to her.

She filled me in that in the time that I was passed out not a single tribute had died. This kind of made me feel like a bad luck charm before she filled me in on what was going on.

Apparently from having 6, well now 5, older brothers she had become quite adept in sneaking around.

She also told of how her Brother Bill had been the one to ward her parents crops from unwanted insects and intruders.

He had invented a rune ward that protected from unwanted harmful things. It wasn’t a physical protection but more like something that would get people to look the other way or avoid the area.

It was also made so that only Weasley blood could activate it. She had carved the rune into her arm and was how she remained hidden while at the same time kept tabs on everyone.

The careers had unsurprisingly taken over the cornucopia but were weary to go into the forest because Luna from District 9 had been making and putting up powerful traps, that were most likely made for powerful magical beasts and would probably worked just as well or better on humans.

She had also told me that Cedric was sad and furious when he had seen Cho. He had also found some bushy brown hair at the scene as well which meant nothing good for District 3’s tributes.

Lavender and Seamus were hiding wherever they could and Seamus was strangely collecting stones. Whatever the purpose of this was, we could only blindly guess.

To my relief Ginny had also seen Tonks at a large stream further away and she had apparently looked quite well. Thank Merlin.

Darkness overcame the skies and we gathered everything before I helped Ginny climb up a tall tree. She seemed hesitant and slightly frightened to be up so high, but went up like a trooper under my guidance. I went to help tie her in when she stopped me.

“Harry do you think you could, I don’t want to...when you are near me I feel much safer” she ended looking down.

It took me a second before I figured out what she meant. I was glad I picked a big sturdy branch for her.

I skillfully moved behind her so my back rested on the tree and her back rested against me. I tied us both in before she let out a sigh and let her head rest on my chest as she looked up to the stars.

“Remind you of better times?” I asked her, remembering my own memories of watching the stars with Col and Den.

“Yes” she smiled “My room in 11 has a great view of the sky at night. Mom used to sing to me at night before I went to bed...much better times”

“My dad used to do the same things with me and my brothers. Mom would try but we knew she was never the best singer... They told me my mother had the voice of an angel...I mean my biological mother” I corrected smiling at the fact..

It had been a while since I talked about my biological parents and when Ginny asked me more questions about them I figured why the hell not and told her the little I knew.

After that we swapped more family stories until I finished my last one and only hear silence.

I looked down when I noticed her head had fallen back down and into me.

She had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her before I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and to make double sure she didn’t fall.

Ginny seemed to be slightly awake, or maybe it was just her subconscious reacting as her arms fell over mine, but then sleep overcame the both of us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both must have been asleep for much longer than expected as we woke up the next day fully rested.

With hungry stomachs we decided to go and hunt for our breakfast.

After breakfast we decided to change locations just to be safe.

I was telling her about my brothers Col and Den and she told me about Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins, George and Fred.

It was after regaling me about a story of how her twin brothers almost blew up her house when trying to pull a prank that my breath hitched. Cold air seeped into my lungs.

My neck hairs were standing up, it was getting darker and a depressing emotion was washing over my entire body.

I looked over to Ginny who looked how I felt.

“Dementors” I gasped as her eyes bulged.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her along as we ran from the draft. I gave a small look behind me to see the shadowy creatures were making their way through the forest.

Knowing we needed to go faster and knowing that could be done if I was going to drag Ginny with me I came up with a quick plan.

I stopped for a second and gave Ginny the bow and arrows along with the backpack.

Then I got down on one knee had her hop on my back as I piggybacked her forward. I told her to hold on tight as I picked up speed and was pushing my body back to its limits.

Right now I am more than grateful that my burns had healed as I weaved between trees as Ginny clutched on to me for dear life.

However, I began to burn out as we continued further and the army of dementors were not giving up their pursuit.

It was not much longer before my legs gave way and we tumbled to the ground.

“Ginny run get out of here” I told her, however she refused to listen.

“No I am not leaving you!” she replied as she went over and helped me to my feet. She was surprisingly strong and hoisted my arm over her neck as we walked on slowly.

The dementors were quickly closing in and I knew it was only a matter of time before our souls were taken from us.

No, we had come this far and I refused to give up now. I refused to see another person die.

“Let go” I told her softly.

“But Harry...” she started.

“Don’t worry I am not going anywhere” I reassured her as she reluctantly let me go.

I imagined being back at home, eating dinner with my family, Tonks at my side as I introduced my friend Ginny to the family. We would eat and drink and tell stories till our full stomach’s hurt from laughing so much.

The words came to my head before I knew what they meant or what they would do. Taking out my katana, I pulled back before using my last desperate means of protection.

“Expecto Patronum!” I roared as I swung my katana. The slash admitted a blue aura that turned into the shape of a stag that went flying at, and knocked, the dementors back before causing them all to scurry away.

I dropped to my knees, drained of all remaining energy as Ginny rushed to my side and enveloped me in a hug. She once again helped me to my feet and walked me over to a small log as we both took a seat.

“How...How did you do that?” she asked breaking the silence.

“I honestly can not tell you. I have no clue. I don’t even know what the cantation was. it just popped into my mind” I replied honestly. Ginny looked away in thought as I took in our surroundings.

We were too close to the center of the arena and the cornucopia for my liking.

I was about to tell this to Ginny when we heard screaming coming from nearby.

Ginny touched her forearm before looking at me.

I nodded and we made our way stealthily to the continued screams which were definately female.

We finally got a good view and what we saw was not a pretty site.

Tracey and Theo from District 4 had gotten a hold of Lavender from District 8 and were dragging her to center of the arena probably to show off to Districts 1 and 2.

I can only guess that Seamus and Lavender got separated during the dementor attack as I watched Lavender get taken away kicking and screaming for her release to the deaf ears of her captures.

Ginny and I moved closer to the entrance of the trio as they walked over, and was dragged over, to the other careers.

“What fun have you two brought for us?” laughed Draco, hanging loosely onto his snake sword.

“Looks like they got us that bimbo from 8. Good work 4” Daphne smirked as she walked over to view the frightened girl.

Blaise looked uninterested, with his arms folded, and his extendable blades hanging lightly in each hand.

Pansy looked more perplexed but said nothing as she sat close to Draco.

I turned to Ginny, having a very good feeling of what was going to come next.

“Gin, go now. Go to the place I first met you, where I woke up” I commanded lightly.

“Harry you can’t think of possibly...” she started.

“Don’t worry. I am just going to cause a distraction so she can escape. I am faster than everyone there. I’ll lead them in the opposite direction before, ditching them and then make my way to you, I promise” I reassured her.

“You promise?” she replied questionably.

“I promise. Take these with you in case you run into anything” I finished and gave her two throwing knives.

She looked hesitant for a second, before giving me a hug and touching her arm before disappearing out.

“She is in so much shock, from even being allowed in our presence, that she can’t even speak!” laughed Theo as Lavender looked around to see no means of escape. However, she still tried her best to crawl away.

“Oh how cute she thinks she can escape!” Daphne laughed and the others joined in.

The blonde haired female career from district 2 went over and grabbed the girl from 8 by her long hair and dragged her back over to the shouts of painful protest from the girl.

Daphne threw Lavender to the ground roughly in front of Theo, as the captured female shrieked in pain when she made contact with the earth floor.

“Have fun with the slut 4” Daphne smirked at the boy who had hungry eyes for the girl on the ground.

“Don’t mind if I do” Theo replied, returning the grin.

“Go get him Theo. Show her what your little snake can do!” laughed Tracey.

Lavender tried to move away again but Daphne got down on her knees and secured the girl’s arms above her head.

With one hand Daphne secured the girl hands together and the other held a short blade to the girl’s neck. “Now, now, no moving ” Daphne warned pressing the blade in closer to the Lavender’s throat.

Tracey cheered for Theo to go on while Pansy, Draco and Blaise looked mildly uninterested.

Theo sank down onto his own knees as his eyes roamed over the scared girl. He roughly ripped opened her cloak before lifting up her shirt to gain access to her chest.

“Holy Shit! She has got a bigger bust than even you Daphne” Theo laughed and in turn got the middle finger from Daphne’s hand that had the blade in it.

Theo got the message as he went to unbuckle his belt as tears started to pour out of Lavender’s eyes .

I will not let this happen... I tell myself and look at what I can do. Draco and Blaise are both protected by their weapons as is Pansy who Draco would easily protect.

Daphne has her blade in her hand and Theo is taking out his own blade, to do what I can only guess is nothing good.

Tracey however is a little ways away from them and is cheering for Theo, her weapon a little out of her immediate reach. I guess that will have to do.

I take out my bow and draw out an arrow and take aim.

Merlin forgive me.

“Come on Theo! Show this little bitch her place! Make this little girl scre...” her words stopped.

The other careers looked over to her to see why Tracey stopped her cheer.

They saw her drop to her knees as my arrow stuck out of her chest and she fell over to the sound of the cannon.

Within an instant they were all up on guard, forgetting about Lavender, who was still whimpering on the ground.

Their weapons were at the ready and Theo was about to charge into the forest.

Knowing Lavender was probably in an emotional shock right now, I quickly figured out I had no other choice.

I would not let the careers have their way with her and I would go down fighting for what I believed in. I would die protecting someone’s child and that was all I needed to know to sacrifice my life.

I put on my belt of throwing knives and moved my katana so I had quick access as I readied another arrow and moved out.

The careers looked stunned when I walked out.

They probably would never have guessed it was me who took down Tracey. I aimed at Theo next, but before I could release, a stone came flying in from the right side of the clearing.

I was surprised at what this was supposed to do.

That is before it connected with the ground and blew up leaving a massive explosion in it’s wake.

I was thrown back on my ass as I saw the careers try to scamper away as more rocks came in and detonated. Lavender came out of her shock and got up, running to the source of said exploding stones.

Seamus had been the rock slinger as he continued to make his way over.

The careers continued to retreat away from the barrage of explosions, fleeing for their lives.

Seamus quickly embraced Lavender when she got to him before taking her hand in his.

He briefly looked over to me and gave me a nod, maybe a nod of thanks, before he pulled Lavender along and they disappeared into the forest.

Copying them, I ran back into the forest as well and headed out to find Ginny.

Making my way back to our meeting point, I immediately knew something was off when I couldn’t see or hear her if she might have been hiding.

My mind raced to the careers as dread washed through my body. If they touched a single hair on her I would slaughter them all.

With a new sense of purpose I raced through the forest calling out for her, not caring who could hear.

It only took me a couple of moments before I could hear her muffled cry.

“Harry! Harry! Help!” her voice echoed through the trees as I sped up my pace.

Oh thank Merlin, I thought to myself as I saw that she had gotten stuck in what must have been one of Luna’s traps.

The girl from 9 was quite clever. It appeared that if anyone were to come into the diameter of her laid out trap, they would be pulled and bound straight into the center of the magical trap of vines.

“Hold on Gin and don’t move” I told her as she stilled.

Very carefully I took out my katana and slowly cut her free from the magical vines.

I immediately pulled her in for a hug and held her tight.

“I was so scared. I’d thought I lost you” I whispered into her ear as she tightened our embrace.

“I am sorry. I looked back to see if I could see you and before I knew it I was being pulled in” she tried to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re here now you’re safe” I reassured her.

“Yes, we’re safe. I owe you...” she stopped as we both heard a twig snap.

“No!!” Ginny yelled and pushed me aside just as I heard the blade cut through the air.

I looked over to see a surprised looking Theo.

Did he come without a weapon?...

That’s when my eye’s looked down at Ginny.

His weapon was sticking out of her abdomen.

“NO!” I screamed as I saw Theo start to walk out.

That bastard would not be leaving alive and with one fluid motion I unsheathed my katana and sent it sailing at him.

He had no chance as my blade ran through his chest and continued through him before sticking into the tree behind him.

Theo yelled out in pain as his hands went to release the katana but I was too quick as I sent a knife to his jugular to shut him up and let him bleed out to a painful death.

I was at Ginny’s side in an instant as I caught her before she fell, and gently laid her down.

“It’s okay you are going to be alright Gin” I told her sweetly brushing her hair out of her eyes before caressing her cheek with as much love I could give her.

I was lying to her and myself, but at the current moment all that mattered was her comfort.

“Can...you hold?” she gasped reaching up with her hand.

“Of course” I stuttered trying to hold back my tears as I started as I took her hand in mine as I caringly caressed it slowly as we gazed into each other.

I looked down in her eyes.

They stared right back at me as she smiled softly.

“Thank you...I...glad I met you and....friends”

“You are the greatest friend I have ever had. I will love you forever” I tried to get out the most comforting words I could muster.

Her smile grew a little bigger as a tear came out of her eye and I could not hold back my own floodgates as her eyes grew heavy... and she passed.

I let her head down softly and and took out the blade, chucking it away in the distance. I closed her cloak and went to to move her hands together before I stopped.

This could not be happening.

Not again, not to her.

She was so innocent, so pure, so young. So much better than everyone here.

To call this unfair would be the biggest understatement possible to make...this sucked.

I couldn’t take it any more as my body began to tremble in anger as heat shot through every inch of me.

“Fuccckkkk!!!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs as a new set of tears cascaded down my heated red cheeks and I hit the floor, on my knees and wept for my friend.

The cry seemed to help my nerves because after all the tears were gone I came back to.

Ginny would be different.

I went to a nearby fallen tree and sliced off a thick disk of wood.

I worked away on carving into it before trimming it and sticking it in the ground right in front of where she rested.

I had made her a makeshift wooden headstone.

‘Here lies Ginevra Weasley

A true friend who was too good for this world’.

Underneath was a replica of the rune she had on her arm.

I lightly touched underneath her cloak and swiped my finger over the rune, activating it with Weasley blood.

I put a knife of mine in her intertwined hands before giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

I got up and could see the small shimmer of a viewing ward.

I stared at it before raising my hand, pointing my finger to the sky, just like my district had done for me and Tonks.

I tried to say I was sorry but the words could not come out.

Instead I brushed away a tear and left Ginny to rest in somewhere much more suited to her kind nature than this place could ever offer.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the District of 11 a massive crowd watched sadly as their last tribute was taken from them.

Arthur Weasley stood despairingly in the crowd alongside his hysterical wife who was shedding tears over the loss of her little princess while his twin sons tried to comfort her.

His son Percy had his hand on the shoulder of his older brother Charlie who tried to hold back his own tears.

The Father whose children had suffered so much pain at the hands of the Games and Diagon wanted to act.

He wanted to lash out and strike back. He wanted to break and set the fields ablaze to take out the much needed supply of Diagon. He wanted for the tormentors to hurt...But his eldest son...he was still there and he could not risk another one of his children’s lives….

And that’s when he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw it...the boy...no the man from 12 had laid his daughter to rest and then went beyond what even the most respectable ally would do and gave her a proper farewell…

Then he could not believe his own eyes as the young man pointed his finger to the sky. That did it...the floodgates opened for the Weasley family...and not just them.

In a sign of unity the viewers of District 11 mirrored the young man’s actions and countless hands were pointed to the sky.

Then is started...Arthur had only vaguely seen his long time friend and neighbor Leo Jordan confirm the motion his son Lee had given him, with a slight nod of his head.

The son and father broke through the crowd and attacked the nearest Auror.

Arthur looked on in shock as the son and father continued to take on the downed Auror. They were backed up by more and more citizens of 11 who gave out shouts of rage and war cries as they threw themselves into combat against more Aurors...

Graineries were trashed, Aurors were beaten, District 11 was in a complete and utter state of chaotic rebellion that lasted for hours into the night…

That is until Diagon came in with reinforcements... in the form of Sky Ships... and the rebellion was ended as quickly as it was started…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelius Fudge was walking briskly back to the Hunger Games command center after having been given an earful on the activities of District 11. He was told to do whatever it took to help and rectify the matter.

His first thought was the obvious, kill Potter. That is, it was his first thought till he ran into one Sirius Black.

“Listen, I know you are in a hard place right now Fudge, but give me a moment to explain why your current plan won’t work” Sirius pleaded.

“Harry Potter must die Black, I’m sorry but there is nothing I can do about it” he replied hotly.

“I know that, but think about it...if you kill him right now you may spark even more from his death from District 11, hell Districts 6,7 and even 8 might join in as well and I don’t even know what 12 would do, he’s loved there. There is nothing better for rebellions then a martyr” Sirius added.

This got the head game maker to think for a moment, “Alright Black what do you propose? You have exactly one moment”

“Make it about love”

Fudge gave a questioning look to the Victor of District 12 at the statement.

“The way I see it you still have 5 District pairs in the game. 2 of whom are careers. Give them false hope that they both can make it out. The crowds will eat it up. Everyone will become divided in terms of rebellion. Give them shows of love, the one thing that can break their hate”

“You know I can’t let there be two Victors” Fudge stated like it was obvious.

“And hopefully you won’t have to. But look... you and I both know that the careers are going to win this... and then if two do survive... change the rule. The careers won’t take a second thought to kill their partner. The ending to this year’s games will be so remomrable that people will forget anything else they might have been thinking”

Cornelius took a long time before replying “And what do you get out of this Black?”

“My mentees get just a little more time to live...” He replied looking at the ground.

“Hmm, you would make a good game maker Black...Let’s see what I can do”

With that the head game maker left...leaving a disgruntled Victor of 12 in his wake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was not sure if it was the night’s weather or if it was my depressed mood but my body felt cold beyond measure...void of all emotion. I felt sick and at the same time I felt empty inside.

I tried to pass the time in sleep but my body was never able to achieve such a desirable escape and I seemed to be at best half asleep during the night after having seen the faces of Tracey, Theo and the Ginny in the sky. I had killed them all…

It’s the voice of the game maker Cornelius Fudge that I wake up to the next morning after a fitful night's rest.

“Attention Tributes. The rule of a single Victor has currently been suspended...Two Victors may now be crowned if they both originate from the same District. This is the one and only announcement that will be made...”

I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real and I just heard correctly. Well I don’t actually pinch myself but I can not believe what I have just heard.

My first instinct is to run as fast as I can to the stream Ginny had told me about but then I think better of it. This might all be a ploy to get me out in the open so I can be killed...or worse it could be made for me to lead the careers or Merlin knows who else to Tonks.

I need to prepare and get over my funk before going out and running like a madman.

The first thing I decided to is hunt. I am sure Tonks has taken care of herself but it can never hurt to be prepared. I manage to snag a rabbit and find some wild berries. Ones that I have helped mom make into some delicious jam and make my way slowly to the stream.

I know I have quite the way to go but I still take my time and have my bow and arrow in hand just in case I see a critter...or a tribute…

Surprisingly,after some time walking, I happen to see another rabbit pass me and am about to give pursuit when I hear a cannon. I can feel my heart beating in my chest as my blood pressure rises and I think the worst. It’s then that I hear another cannon go off.

Forgetting about everything I had just told myself to do, I break into a mad dash as I push my legs to their limits as I weave, scramble and push through the forested area.

The whole time I am praying that Tonks is alright. If she’s not...no I can’t afford to think like that.

I don’t know long I have been running but it can’t be too much longer before I get to my destination.

Hurdling myself over a log I duck under a tree and then…

WHAM!

I feel like I have just been hit with a big hammer as the left side of my body goes into a world of pain and I am thrown through the air.

I realize only after getting thrown to the ground like a ragdoll that my bow and arrow had fallen from my grip and I can not defend myself because of the current pain that is coursing through my body.

I am just able to look up to see Cedric from District 5 walk out, twirling his bo staff with like a pro.

“Did you like that 12? I call it my blaster punch. A little modified version of a blasting hex. I figured out the rune for it” he smiles pointing to the rune carved into the staff.

“Did you know that I am the up and coming bo staff champ in 5? Ehh you probably don’t care...too busy sucking up to District 1 is my guess” Cedric smiles again as he walks over.

I try to get up but he gives me a light tap of the other end of his staff and I feel like a thousand hot tiny knives are running into my skin.

“I call that love tap my screaming dagger...It was what made Cho so scared of me...Cho...Ha! we could have won together...her family made great brooms...Oh look at me I am getting off track. My screaming dagger rune is supposed to bring out the screams in my opponents, but you need a little more persuasion don’t you?” he laughs.

This time I get a harder hit and my skin feels like it’s becoming carved apart as my body spasms in pain and this time I can’t hold back the scream of pain that escapes my lips.

“That’s it! There you go Potter! Don’t fight it...it will only make things worse for you” he hits me with another rune but this one feels like it just froze my body.

“If it’s any consolation, you took this a lot better than the tributes from 3” Cedric continues as he nonchalantly continues his talk with me as he leans against a tree.

“I found a bushy hair on Cho when I found her. I knew that 3 was responsible. But that kid Nebble was it? Well he is quite good with hiding in the plants and what not... soooo it wasn’t until just a little while ago that I found the two...She wouldn’t give me anything but with a tap of screaming dagger Nebble spilled everything and said it was you who killed my partner...everything made so much more sense after I found out that tid bit. Then I showed them mercy and ended them quickly” Cedric ended walking over and hitting me with another torture rune.

I once again fail to to conceal my shout of pain.

“...I won’t be giving you the sweet release of death until I feel satisfied with myself...first I will break you...and then I will end you...then I will take care of your lover...”

I try to, and almost, move when before I am hit with another blasting rune and am thrown across the ground.

“You have a high threshold for pain I will give you that 12...most people would have passed out from the pain by now...Maybe I will just end you here and now”

I can only see him raise his staff high for a killing blow before I close my eyes and welcome death.

A cannon fires.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So I guess you can hear even after you die… however, I am fairly certain you are not supposed to be able to open your eyes.

Nor do I believe that your body is supposed to be in this much pain...Did I seriously just get sent to hell?

That’s when I see Cedric on the ground...an arrow is protruding through his chest and lines of blood have come out of the sides of his mouth.

I feel two warm hands caress my face and I smell a familiar scent.

Also, I feel them take off my quill of arrows and then search my pack and I think I may be going in and out of consciousness because I can’t get a good look of them.

I vaguely feel rope wrapping around my chest and under my armpits.

Are they trying to hang me? I laugh to myself...I’m probably more messed up then I know, if I am able laugh at that thought.

That’s when I can feel my limp body start to be dragged away.

“Come on Harry stay with me. Merlin I’d never thought I’d hate your size or muscles”

Wait a second I know that voice...I look up and can see that dark brown hair.

“Tonks” I whisper before my eyes begin to shut.

“Harry!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the darkness of what I am guessing is a cave as I feel the stone from my hurting fingertips... hell my whole body hurts and aches.

“Morning sexy” Tonks laughs as she starts to wipe my face with a cold damp cloth...which feels amazing.

“Mornin beautiful” I manage to reply, which I just see gets her to blush slightly “To what did I do to deserve this spa like treatment?”

“You brought me rabbit, supplies and my bow” she laughs.

“My bow...I am much better suited with it” I reply.

She gives me a look in return.

“Kidding” I laugh which only causes me to wince in pain.

I always hoped to get her the bow.

She looks at me when I wince “That’s Karma you know” she smiles at me.

“Worth it” I reply grinning back.

We sit for a while in silence before I speak.

“What happened and where are we?”

“Well I heard your scr… I heard you and came running...I came to find you...when I finally made it to you and found you... 5 was walking over and lifted his staff...I saw the bow and arrow and...yeah...I found this place by accident in the very beginning and have been hiding out here since. Fresh water and berries have been my diet until you came here with the rabbit. Speaking of... ”

She turns and then get a rabbit leg. I go to except it but if hurts to move. I go to push passed the pain but she stops me.

“Please, since you were gracious enough to bring the food let me” she says sarcastically and begins to feed me.

Afterwards she gets fresh water and uses the thermos cup I brought to drink from.

I thank her and try to sit up but that becomes a problem seeing as that also hurts.

Tonks simply smiles and comes over to help me sit up. When she goes to lean back up she stumbles and ends up falling forward.

She is now pretty much straddling me, but she still manages to laugh and push down her blush.

However, our faces are so close...I look into her dark chestnut eyes and she is staring into my own emeralds…

I don’t know who starts it, and I don’t think she does either, but I feel the lightness of her lips graze upon mine.

Pushing through the momentary pain I lift my hands to her waist as her fingers go into my hair.

I am surprised when she decides to deepen the kiss but I am all too willing to accept it.

My grip tightens and her hands run further through my hair...and it feels...it feels like pure and utter bliss.

It is far too soon before she stops.

“That was…” I breathe and can see her smile and with that I am left speechless.

She goes to move up but I stop her.

“Please stay with me... Here... just a little bit” I ask her remembering how not to long ago she had asked the same.

“Of course” she replies and nestles her way next to me.

She puts her her head against my shoulder and then snuggles into just below my chin.

I swear my body starts to feel better and I swear I could sit like this forever as we rest together.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After our nap Tonks goes out to gather some food, claiming she hasn’t hunted in far too long.

I grudgingly let her...it’s not like I can stop her in my condition.

I feel a little better but my insides feel like jelly and I can’t even manage to stand up. The torture has done more to me then I would have liked.

I think Tonks notices because she gave me looks every time I tried to cover up my sighs of pain.

Here I am, promising myself I would do whatever it takes to ensure Tonks is the victor and keep her safe...and now she is the one keeping me alive.

Well this could have gone a whole lot better. I can’t help but replay everything that has happened and try to see where I could have improved.

I read about doing this in one of my parents books.

It’s owlclemency or something…

My thoughts are broken when Tonks comes in smiling with two squirrels and some greens.

She starts a fire and I look at her in minor worry.

Tonks just smiles at me before pointing at the entrance and I see two runes etched by them.

“Father taught me that when we went out hunting together. Anti- smoke cloud rune... ” Tonks stops abruptly and looks back at the fire and starts to prepare the squirrel.

I sigh.

Tonk’s family is a touchy subject.

Her father and Roger’s were known to hunt at night to contribute more than just their meager Lumberman salary.

However, after one such night they never came back home. They were found dead on the street in the early hours of the morning.

This was strange because that must have meant they came back between 3-5 am, the only hours that weren’t watched by Aurors.

However they had no game with them...not even a squirrel or any wild greens. Their strange death was never looked into or at least not looked into well from what mom and dad had said.

Roger has a little sister that he had to help his mom provide for and the two work their hardest to do so.

However, Tonks was an only child and therefore you’d think it was easier for her right? Wrong.

Her mother basically checked out after her father’s death and she had to swap roles from a child to parent. I know Roger and his mother tried to help but they had enough problems of their own.

I even took it upon myself to help out. I would steal leftover preserves of whatever I could get my hands on and slip it on the back doorstep.

I thought I was so sly...it was only after I grew up more that I realized mom and dad totally knew the whole time.

Even with having to feed three boys they never once called me out on it. They let me believe I was pulling a fast one on them.

This memory causes me to laugh and I immediately regret it. I get the taste of metal in my mouth as the liquid escapes my lips and colors my hand in crimson red.

Oh great, I am probably bleeding internally. I try to cover it up before Tonks can see but it’s too late. She is on to me like a hawk as she gets a clean cloth from my pack.

She dabs it in water and then helps clean me up without saying a word.

Tonks gives me a small smile when she is done and goes back to finishing dinner as she puts the cooked meat into the bowl of boiling greens.

I feel bad now, no I feel useless. I am a big heavy weight that will be slowly bringing Tonks down with me...Sooner or later the times going to come when...only one…

I am just draining resources and I tell her so.

“Save the hassle Tonks...Just give me a hand and get me out of here...Maybe I can be a distraction so you can…” I trail off no longer able to look into her eyes that go from confusion to realization.

When she speaks her next words I hear another emotion...this time it’s anger.

“If you so much as hint to anything like that again...forget about the careers...I will be your worst enemy” she states threateningly through gritted teeth.

It’s either my curiosity or my unbalanced state but still I speak…

“Why” I ask softly, almost in a whisper.

Why does she care. I know we are from the same district and we make good allies...but...I am no Roger and I know Tonks is just being her usual flirty self with me...I need to know.

I can’t let my heart and body get tortured at the same time.

She looks at me for a second before coming over and looking directly into my eyes so we are once again mere inches apart. “With all we have been through...You should know why”

With that her lips are pressed against mine again.

This time is not like the lust like we had before. No. This is need. Need to convey emotion. To convey passion. Need to be together.

It doesn’t even matter the state that we are in. Right here...Right now...it feels right...and I don’t feel alone and my doubts have have faded into nothingness.

With one more deep embrace we slowly began to stop. We are broken out of seeing the other blush as we hear an owl come flying in and land by Tonks.

It drops off a box and then flies off. Tonks reads a note and then blushes before crumpling it and throwing it in the fire.

She smiles at me before coming over and opening the gift after telling me it’s from Sirius.

It’s about time he helped out. I still can’t figure out who AB is or who would want to send me something, other than the old mut. Our district certainly can’t afford anything.

However my thought are pushed away as I see what we got.

Another thermos, which is good I guess.

A container of salt. It will help with seasoning food I guess but will also make us thirsty and consume probably more water...which is maybe why he gave us the extra thermos? Strange…

Then there is a dome shaped bread loaf. I noticed there is a ‘G’ carved into it on the top and I know what kind of bread it is from one of my talks with Ginny.

It’s ‘Heavy Bread’.

Workers in 11 take a small loaf with them and can be set the whole day in the fields. It’s super nutritious from having such a variety of different grains in it.

It’s made from all the leftover “unwanted” grain. Ginny also said it fills you up quickly.

I relay this to Tonks who smiles back at me. “She sure was a good friend to you wasn’t she?”

“The best” I reply trying to keep tears from escaping my eyes. Tonks sees this and changes topics declaring that dinner is ready as she adds some salt to it. Then she becomes creative.

She uses a towel on the hot bowl to pour the broth and chopped up greens into a thermos and then places the leftover meat next to me before getting the other thermos that filled with water.

She hands me the two thermoses to me and then goes over to retrieve two of my knives. She sits as close to me a possible. The bowl of squirrel meat being the only thing separating us.

I give her the broth and she gives me a knife. As she takes a swig I stab into a piece of meat and my taste buds explode. I forgot how good anything can taste with just a little seasoning.

“Good?” asks Tonks wearily.

“Amazing” I reply. And it really is.

Well at least compared to what we have been having since the games began. “And?” I ask pointing to the broth.

“Try for yourself” she offers as we trade thermoses.

I take a small swig. It’s an odd way to eat this type of soup but it’s still pretty good and I let her know.

We continue to pass water and broth and steadily ease into a nice conversation. I think we know about 5 times more about each other now, from a simple conversation in a cave, then we have from growing up in 12 together.

Conversation stops only when we decided to cut up the last of the meat and throw the remaining broth with it. We then mop it up with some of the bread.

Every now and then our hands touch and a smile appears on our faces but we don’t make a fuss about it.

After the meal is done I feel oddly rejuvenated. Maybe the bread had healing properties in it.

Don’t get me wrong I still can’t lift myself up or help Tonks clean up and refill water in the two thermoses...but when she comes back and sits right next to me I am able to wrap my arm around her waist as she lets her head rest on my shoulder.

We just sit there and rest as we hear Diagon’s anthem music playing. Tonks briefly goes out and reports that, just like we thought, District 3’s Neville and Hermione and District 5’s Cedric are pictured in the sky.

That leaves Draco and Pansy from 1, Blaise and Daphne from 2, Seamus and Lavender from 8, Luna from 9 and then us. A little more than a third of us have remained since the start.

I think of all that has happened and quickly realize things will only grow worse as time progresses.

Once again Tonks somehow knows what I am thinking and distracts me by breaking down the box we received and throwing a fresh cloth over it before taking my hand and laying me down on the ground.

I am grateful to the gamemaker or whoever allowed us to have magically enhanced cloaks that make anything comfortable as well as keeping our body temperature regulated correctly.

If we are going to die they want us to die well rested and on the top of our game and preferably in a bloody fight to the death with drawn out fights of weapon hitting weapon.

Can you believe that the people of Diagon actually complained that the tributes should die less from natural cause and more from man made causes or at the hands of fellow tributes?

Just another things that I will never understand about Diagon, but at the present moment I’ll take the advantage as I pull up my hood as does Tonks who scooches back into me.

My arm automatically wraps around her before our fingers interlock with each other and sleep quickly takers over.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We are both startled when we hear another announcement being made in the early morning hour.

“Attention Tributes. There will be a Feast today at noon at the cornucopia. You all desperately need something...important. To show our never ending hospitality we graciously offer these gifts to you at no cost...Enjoy and may eternal glory await you ” and just like that the announcement is over.

Tonks instantly looks out and I grab her hand lightly.

“No...it is not worth it...even putting aside the part that it is one big trap...nothing they have can outweigh the risk” I tell her as convincingly as possible.

In turn she lightly pokes my side and a gasp of pain escapes my lips.

“You need medicine and you need it fast” she retaliates looking at me with eyes that remind me of adult’s eyes when they are scalding children.

“I’d rather...” but I stop when she gives me a warning glare “Your safety is too important to me” I end.

She sighs in exasperation before looking down at me...almost like I am a wounded animal….I do not like the look.

“Fine. Why don’t you sit here and continue to be injured while I catch us some breakfast” she replies and gets up to leave.

I know deep down that she has said this insult because she is mad and wants to go and get, what will be more than likely very helpful, medicine but I can’t let her.

So instead I let her go hunt so she can clear her mind and have some alone time...after her comment I realize that even though I know she didn’t mean it, I too need some space because my uselessness really is holding her back and her words still hurt.

At least I have enough energy to slowly make my way over and get a fire going.

While I work I vaguely think I can hear an owl but dismiss it when nothing comes through.

Shortly after the fire is at full burn Tonks comes in with a rabbit and a vial of liquid. She is also smiling.

“What you got there?” I ask looking at the vial in her hand.

She smirks at me before replying “I got rabbit”

Giving her an annoyed look I specify my question “Well Tonks, what do you have in your left hand?”

“Oh this?” she smiles holding up the vial of violet liquid “Just a little booster Sirius sent to help you out”

I can see how much Tonks has lightened up since having left to hunt.

Thank you Sirius.

Now we can put that whole Feast matter behind us. Maybe this medicine can heal me long enough to help Tonks win this.

My hand reaches out to her to get the vial but she pulls back.

“You are supposed to eat before. He said don’t take it on an empty stomach” Tonks informs me.

I nod my head “Makes sense” I know for a fact that our local healer back home, Madame Pomfrey, gives instructions to not take certain meds on an empty stomach.

We cut the rabbit in half and then each take a half as we skin and cut is up. Tonks sets the meat up to get cooked while I chop up leftover greens and add it to the bowl of boiling water I started and add salt.

We make idle conversation as out meal cooks.

Looking into Tonks’ eyes and having her warmth by my side has really given me non-experienced feelings of comfort that I have never had until the last couple of days with her in the Games.

There is a brightness and sense of playfulness that collides harmoniously with my reserved and serious attitude...or at least the attitude that I try to imitate in public.

My brothers used to be the only ones to bring out this side of me to the open, but now so has Tonks. I didn’t know it was possible to fall for her any further...but ...I have…

I am broken out of my thoughts when she announces that our food is ready.

She takes off the rabbit and adds it to the thickened broth and once again puts the bowl next to us as we continue our conversation while we wait for our breakfast to cool.

As we are eating, Tonks regales me about the time she was in the forest, by herself, and landed in a rather unfortunate predicament.

“I thought I heard a noise and so I make a quick turn and forget about I laid a trap and the wham! I am on my back and get dragged up. I was trapped for a good while before I figure out the only way I am getting out is my getting my boot off and….my pants. So I do...I managed to find my boot afterwards...but it had gotten so dark. I ended up running back home and luckily no one was out to see me...Found my pants the next day” she ends laughing.

I almost choke on my food as I laugh as well.

I would have done anything to see that scene play out before me. I was about to ask her what her mother had said we she returned home, but then I remembered. Her mother probably didn’t even realize she was gone.

I am not sure if it’s the feeling I have for her...the feeling to protect her, the feeling to remind her she will always be loved or the feeling to just want to talk with her forever till we get old and fat...but whatever feeling it is...it makes me want to fight for us to get out of here...together...I want to be happy.

At this moment I realize we have both gone silent, but we are happy with it...just sitting in each other's presence is comforting.

Tonks then looks over and I am about to ask her what’s got her attention when she pulls out the vial of medicine.

“Drink up patient Potter” she jokes.

I smile back at her before uncapping the vial, “Will do nurse Tonks” and with that I shoot back the potion.

It tastes fruity...and familiar....like something I took back home when I wasn’t feeling well...my mother gave it to me…

“Sick Syrup!” I exclaim realizing she has given me medicine that reduces fever and knocks you right to sleep.

I go to jam my finger down my throat, but Tonks is on me in an instant as she straddles me down.

If I wasn’t so weak I would try to fight back...however, I can already feel the medicine doing it’s job as my eyes grow heavy.

“Sleep Harry and when you wake up everything will be better” she whispers calmingly.

I sink back further as her hand caresses my cheek soothingly and I am not even able to get out a response before my world goes black.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I think I am awake now but I can’t seem to open my eyes or move.

I certainly did not see this one coming. I was so caught up enjoy just being with her that I dropped all of my defenses and didn’t think twice before downing the syrup.

Damn you Sirius. She wouldn’t have been able to do this if he hadn’t helped.

Right when I think I am starting to go back under I sit straight up at the sound of a cannon.

Merlin damn it!

I can feel my whole body tense and I start to freak out.

It’s only moments later when another cannon goes off.

Maybe another blood bath is going on among the other tributes.. Yeah that's it! It has to be… Tonks is probably being all stealthy and waiting for everyone to kill each other before going in.

I try to keep positive thoughts racing through my head as I get lost in the silence.

Boom! Boom! Boom! goes three cannons in succession.

Okay, and now I am back to freaking out...what was that 1..2..3,4,5...5 deaths? There were 9 of us left and now there’s 4!? Jeeze I bet you Diagon got there much demanded blood bath. And Tonks I bet she...no I can’t think like that...not yet..

I am brought back to the real world when I hear running feet break up leaves and sticks a little ways outside.

Two knives are already in my hand and the rest are at my side .

Her dark brown hair is the first thing I see and that’s when I sigh and almost fall to the ground as the adrenaline leaves my body .

“For the love of all that is magical! Merlin I thought you...” I am about to scold her further but I get cut off as she runs over and throws her bow down before coming down and capturing my lips.

I instantly sink into her embrace and our kiss...our kiss...our kiss is...our kiss is wet?

Tears are pouring out of her eyes and I just realize she is shaking somewhat so I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close.

This seems to calm her down some and eventually she breaks the kiss but still remains inches from my face.

“When I head the three cannons...I thought...Draco and Blaise had gotten to you...and it only made sense that you would have taken them with you” she starts but I have no clue as to what she is talking about.

“It’s okay...calm down. Take deep breaths. I’m here, you’re here. We’re together, we’re safe...in and out” I tell her trying to calm her down so I can figure out what the hell has happened.

She eventually regains a steady breath and then sighs.

“What happened?” I am finally able to ask.

“Your medicine” she tries to say and I see a care package with the number 12 on it.

At this moment I care more about what happened so I shake my head. “That can wait...I want...no I need for you to tell me what happened” I tell her and bring my hands to her cheeks to sooth her further and she nods her head in agreement.

I can tell she is recalling the events in her head so I bring my hands back down to rest on her hips. I keep them comfortably tight and I can feel her ease into my touch.

“I got to the cornucopia and no one was there...Right before I went to get the care package Luna from 9 popped out before running and getting her package before running out again...No one stopped her so I figured I was in the clear for the moment...but I was wrong...”

My hands tighten around her but she just smiles and takes them before intertwining them with her own.

“Pansy and Daphne were waiting for me and came around the corner...and then...I drew my bow and fired at Daphne without even thinking...but she...” I hold her hands tightly as she has to take a moment before continuing.

“She didn’t even try to dodge it...She took Pansy and used her as a human shield. My arrow hit Pansy in the chest but not in a vital area...but Daphne still held her in front of her like a shield! Pansy...she was screaming and trying to fight but Daphne just held her tightly from behind and slowly moved forward...I didn’t know what to do...I mean what kind of person uses another human being...an ally...as a shield!?” Tonks exclaims and I have to hold myself back from enveloping her in my arms, I have to let her continue.

“I should have probably put Pansy out of her misery, but I was just so shocked. That’s when Daphne charged and pushed Pansy at me...I blocked, but Pansy fell forward and the arrow went through her back...” that’s when a new waves of tears start up again.

“I didn’t even have time to defend as Daphne tackled me to the ground and before I knew it...her blade was on my throat...She kept telling me that Draco and Blaise were going to get you and...she said they’d come back and finish me off like they had planned to do with the girl from 8...” My skin starts to burn in anger but, thankfully Tonks doesn’t notice and goes on.

“And then she is off of me with in the next moment and for a second I thought you had somehow made it all the way out there...But it was Seamus from District 8... He yelled at her about being the antagonizer and bitch who tried to hurt Lavender...She of course denied it until she saw that her attempt to lie was futile and yelled out for Blaise and even yelled out for Draco...then Seamus cut her off as he slammed her against...then she stopped...” Tonks takes a breath before going on.

“Seamus took his care package and then walked over to me...I thought he was going to kill me...but he just picked up my bow and tossed it to me...he said we were even...he said because of you we were even. He left then with Lavender and that’s when I got our package and ran back. I was almost to the cave when I heard the cannons and thought the worst...” I have a newfound sense of respect for District 8 after hearing Tonks tale.

Then I can’t help but pull her close and wrap her in my arms.

I don’t think either of us know how long we stay like this but eventually we break apart and Tonks brings me, what I hope is now, my real medicine. It tastes vile so I certainly hope it’s the real stuff.

“There are only two tributes left out there” Tonks speaks first as she leans into me and rest her head on my shoulder, right below my chin, as her arms wrap around me and my one arm wraps around her and my other hand draws soothing patterns in her arm as we lean against our rock wall.

“Just two more and...were home free...” I reply unable to believe my own words.

We then sit in silence in a comfortable manner.

Tonks eventually gets up to get water and I tell her not to even bother to hunt because I am not hungry at all surprisingly and neither is she.

It’s probably the stress of the day.

I rest my eyes as she goes to get water and I listen as my body gurgles and makes noise. It then heats up and I get a feeling like I am getting drunk.

Then I start to become comfortably numb before I start to get my feeling back and return to normal.

I even have energy, a lot of energy. I try to sit up and see that it is not an issue.

That’s when I hear Tonk’s footsteps. I figure I may as well try to give a nice surprise and try to strike a sexy pose, like I have seen models from Diagon do.

As soons as Tonks sees me she drops the thermoses, that are luckily sealed, and she begins to laugh and huge smile spreads across her face.

“Like what you see?” I try to muster in a deep and sexy voice but I can tell it has nothing to the effect that I want it to be.

She only laughs louder and I think it’s because of my display of goofiness but then I can see the relief wash over her face.

“You’re better!” she grins and runs over to me and throws her arms around me. I know I may be overdoing it but I can’t myself as I pick her up easily and twirl her around as she squeals in delight.

We spend the whole rest of the night in an animated conversation as we end up having a light dinner of leftover bread and simple soup.

The only time we stop talking is when Diagon’s Anthem goes on and we make our way outside.

Boy does it sure feel good to be outside, rather than in that damp and drury cave.

However, my expression quickly changes and I look over to see Tonk’s does as well as the last picture of a tribute vanishes in the night sky.

Daphne and Pansy are dead...as is Luna from 9….

Seamus and Lavender are also gone from this world.

The male careers are still out there….

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Even with the threat of two male careers out there, Tonks and I still managed to get some sleep. Having someone next to sure does help to keep the nightmares at bay.

We are both up and awake but we are also content in just staying together as neither of us moves to get up. Eventually, we both decided it’s best to start our day as we go out to catch something.

Our stream that had provided us with precious drinking water has dried up overnight.

Luckily we have made it a habit of filling up on water the night before. So that’s what the salt was for, Sirius figured they’d cut us off sooner or later.

Now the only source of water will be coming from the lake...and most likely the final area of confrontation.

Before we start our hunt we come up with a plan.

It may be two on two but we still have careers vs tributes of District 12. Tonks and I may have an edge on most districts but not when it comes to 1 and 2.

As much as Tonks is not a fan, we have decided that we will get them in a surprise attack. I will charge first and hopefully take at least one of them down in surprise. Afterwards the other will most likely have me in their sights which will give Tonks a chance to snipe them from her hiding place. Even if I can’t get one at first I am confident that Tonks will be able to use the surprise to take them both down with ease...and then...we win…

I never thought this could ever be possible.

We use the morning to awake out bodies to their fullest as we hunt. This not so much to get food as it is to relax before the real hunt begins.

Occasionally my eyes wander over to her and I can’t help by smile. She looks so ...breathtaking? Gorgeous? Dare I say Sexy?...when she is in her element.

She catches me a few times but only smirks at me with mild pink cheeks, which only makes want to look at her more.

We catch more than we can eat before getting ready to go out.

Before we leave the cave I take a mental picture.

I want to remember this cave that gave us shelter and protection, this stream that gave us our precious water. This place provided an experience I thought I would never have, let alone have in the Games of all places.

Tonks’ hand goes in mine as we take one last look at our home before heading out.

Making our way through the forest we are completely quiet. It’s as if we are back in 12, Hunting the deadliest catch that ever existed. One mere snap of a twig could draw attention to our surprise attack.

The closer we come the more confident I feel, but at the same time I am afraid the beat of my heart will alert them to our presence.

We are about ¾ of the way there when we stop and I motion to her.

This is going to be the part where she hangs back just a little while before following me. Granted I am not 100% certain on the exact location of the two careers, but I am fairly certain they can’t be too far away from the lake.

My best chance is to go after Blaise first seeing as he is probably a mid to long range fighter giving his bladed whips.

Draco will be much more harder to take in close combat. I just hope I am in better position to attack Blaise when I meet them.

I am quite certain that if I can’t get close enough to him, he will have no trouble ripping me apart from the distance. I just need to keep calm hide my presence, attack and hope Tonks can back me up.

Simple plan right?

Wrong…

We both hear the twig snap and from the shadows of a not too distant tree comes out the remaining career from District 2.

Well there goes that plan.

End of Chapter 11

Short but sweet


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“Blaise” I greet him when he smiles at us.

Obviously he has been hiding out and waiting for our arrival.

“Potter...Tonks” he greets back to us with a nod.

“Where’d your ally go? You guys have a fight” I joke to regroup as I see Tonks retrieve an arrow as my hand goes on the handle of my Katana.

Blaise in turn extends his own blades before replying “Something like that. It’s pretty pointless to keep up the charade of being allies now that we are the only ones left. Only one will be be coming out of these games alive”

“I beg to differ” I retort.

“You would, wouldn’t you Potter. You think you and your girl will make it out of here and live happily ever after? Don’t make me puke. Draco had your same thought...So stupid. He thought he’d kill you last and then him and Pansy would get out of here. So naive...the only one who had any sense in this was Daphne and she would have killed me last just for sport.”

Well that was rather strange to hear, “Well then you should thank us from having to be her victim”

“Ha! I know you two didn’t kill her. Tonks may have killed Pansy with an arrow but Daphne had no wounds on her. She was thrashed into a wall with brute force. You don’t posses what it takes to kill like that. I know it must have been that loser from 8. He got his though, didn’t he?” Blaise laughed.

I guess he must have seen my confusion, seeing as I don’t know how they died.

“Let me explain” Blaise begins “We were all waiting to see who would come first to the cornucopia. That troublesome girl from 9 was the first to come and leave so Draco and I went to track her down and left the girls to watch. Well that girl from 9 is quite the clever one and was able to escape our grasps eventually. We heard the cannons next and raced back. I told Daphne to lay off of killing Pansy, but knew she might have gotten a little too ansy. So then imagine our surprise when we catch District 8 running through the forest” Blaise’s grin widens before he continues.

“They were running blindly but still they managed to bump into the girl from 9, who was setting up a trap...and then boom! they went...up in a fiery explosion!...They must have all gotten sucked into the center of the trap and collided with the exploding stones of the male tribute. Draco and I couldn’t stop laughing at the site!...We were confident it was just us careers so we headed back...that’s when we saw them...now Draco and I have split and my promise to let him kill you last is null and void...You two are mine now!” Blaise ended as his blades surged with magic.

Even though it is 2 on 1, I know we are going to have to be extremely careful with this career.

I motion for Tonks to take aim as I charge in with my katana in one hand and a knife in the other.

As predicted Blaise slashes from both sides as the blades extend and come at me.

With great effort I block one blade with my katana and the other gets blocked with my knife.

Even though I get a small jolt from the connection, I smile as I see Tonk’s arrow soars past me and heads to Blaise.

However, just as I think it is game over, Blaise swings his blade so that it makes a wave that travels down the blade and hits the arrow away.

Oh well this is just freaking great!

Even though I blocked both his blades he can still be protected.

Blaise leaves us no time to regroup as he slashes at us again.

I am able to quickly counter his blows but it is only matter of time before he managed to cut through and just managed to get me on the side of my chest as I jump back as pain enters my body.

Trying to stifle my cry, I bite down and try to will the pain away that is shooting up my body.

It's not like the cut of a normal blade but leaves a magical sting with it.

However, his attack has come with some benefit for us, when he draws his blades back in satisfaction.

I notice something and quickly come up with a plan.

A rather crazy and dangerous one, but a plan none the less.

I quickly make my way back further to Tonks and whisper my new plan.

She looks like she doesn’t want to proceed with it, but I leave her no choice.

She knows that if she doesn’t do it than I am a goner and so is she.

Taking a step back, she readies an arrow.

I myself only take a small step forward and wait till Blaise will attack.

The tribute from District 2 seems to be thinking to himself before he stretches out and takes a few steps forward before launching his blades again as they extend out.

Right when they are about to collide with me I jump back and can see Blaise’s face contort in discomfort as his blades give a bit more of stretch and that’s when I lunge forward with my katana and knife.

My blade hit’s his, but this time instead of using my other hand, that has the knife, to block the other extended blade, I use my knife hand to smash into my katana which makes the extended blade bounce back and stretch a little more.

I hear Blaise gasp out in pain as the blade recoils back.

This is when I hurl my knife at him and he changes the other extended blade to intercept it and at the same time take my defenseless self out.

However, Tonk’s arrow comes in unexpectedly and hits the attacking blade, causing Blaise to gasp out in pain when the blade extends out too much and it recoils as well.

With two recoiling blades, nothing it left to stop the incoming throwing knife and I know that he is done for.

That’s when my mouth drops open in shock at what he does next.

He used his own arm as a shield causing my knife to lunge in and stick through his arm.

However, I see that I hit an artery from the rapid blood loss as his arm gets engulfed in a sea of red.

Did I say I was shocked?

Because with his next move I am in a whole new state of it.

There is a slash from his blade, that’s in his uninjured hand,... and then it lands on the ground with a thud.

The tribute from District 2 cut off his own freakin arm off!

Blaise freaking cauterised himself!

Although I am frozen, unable to recuperate from the fact that, with no hesitation whatsoever, this guy just caught off his own limb to stop the bleeding...Tonks is not.

She sends another arrow flying into his chest.

The career then smiles...He smiles!

What... the... hell!

His teeth are bloody and red liquid starts to leak out from his mouth.

“Haha! Well played 12!...Well played...”

And with that he falls to the ground and doesn’t get up.

We are vaguely aware of the cannon that goes off as we too fall to the ground and scoot over to one another trying to catch our breaths and comprehend what has just happened.

Tonks is the first to break out of our trance and goes into our bag and takes out healing ointment before applying it to my wound.

Quite frankly I forgot I had it after what just went down.

“How’d you know his blades could only go so far before it hurt him?”

I smile before replying. “All things have their limits. I remember from training his whips never went past a certain length and when he had to step forward to attack I was pretty certain it would hurt him when they got over extended”

“Merlin I am glad you are so smart” she grins at me playfully.

After a little silence, she offers we some water next which I accept and she takes a swig before pulling out the last of our bread.

She offers me some but I shake my head and she thinks twice before putting it back in. I lean back on a nearby tree and she leans into me.

I contemplate moving because I feel like I need to be alone after just seeing what happened...however her presence is making me feel too good and I wrap my arm around her bringing her in closer as we both doze off.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My eyes shoot open as I see the sun setting rapidly.

It’s going way too fast to be normal and that’s when I lightly shake Tonks awake.

I would have loved to take in a mental picture of her drowsy face awaking, it’s just so damn adorable, but I am too preoccupied with what is going on around us.

The bright sun has finally set and in it’s place is a full moon.

“What is going on?” Tonks asks with worried eyes.

Then I hear the wolf like howl in the distance.

“Merlin Damnit! Fucking Werewolves! Get up we need to move!” I all but shout at her as I lift her up effortlessly and we start sprinting out.

It’s not long before I hear them running and even with the speed at which we are moving, I still know it won’t be long till they catch up.

I take off my backpack and get ready to throw it to her.

“Bow!” I command and she doesn’t think twice before giving me the bow and quiver as I give her my backpack and katana.

“Go ahead! I’ll draw them off!” I shout to her she looks like she is about to protest so I add. “You know I am faster. If there ever was a time to trust me it’s now! Now go!” I end and she reluctantly does.

I am right behind her when I look back to see the half man, half wolf, mutts making their way towards us.

I can’t take the time to aim so I let the first one go in the center and by the whimper I hear I can only guess I got one.

I look back to see that they paused for a second when they saw their downed comrade.

Unfortunately, it is only for a second and now they are in pursuit again, except now somehow they look pissed.

I fire another arrow.

This time I don’t even look back to see if I hit something because we have finally made it.

However, in my excitement I failed to hear the lead mutt come at me as I get thrown to the ground.

I am so close to it’s hungry mouth that I almost throw up from the stench of it’s breath.

It’s body then goes limp and I push it off me.

I am surprised when the hand of Tonks pulls me up and hands me my blood soaked Katana.

I give her back her arrows and bow as we make a run to the cornucopia with the mutts hot on our heels.

We are almost there when we see a cloaked figure on top of the safe haven.

It makes a quick run before sliding off and hopping from half way up.

They land on the ground and yell out “Duck!”

For whatever reason we obey and the two of us launch ourselves to the ground as a series of knife stars soar over ahead and I guess sink into the werewolves who whimper loudly in pain.

“Filthy Creatures” the voice of Draco spoke before he charged them and with one slash of his blade decapitated one that lunged at him.

“Who else wants some!” the remaining career roared.

The werewolves seemed to shrink and cower back before altogether retreating.

“Pathetic” he whispers before turning around to the two of us who are just getting up.

“Appetizer...done...main courses...finished...now on to...” he laughs.

“I get it” I reply.

“Fight me...one on one...mono y mono...and I promise I will give your girlfriend a swift death”

Tonks goes for an arrow but I stop her. She gives me a pleading look but I shake my head.

“Why me?” I ask.

“Because. You are honorable. Powerful. You stick to your beliefs even if they are rather wrong. Compassion and Care will get you killed. Your death equals a loss in the game of life. But you are interesting, I will give you that twel...Harry” the platinum haired career corrected.

I breath out a sigh before unsheathing my blade. “So what now?”

“Now we fight” Draco answered all too calmly for my taste.

“Harry no. Let me...”

“No Tonks. He already intercepted two strikes on my life. I owe him this much” I cut in and even though I can see the fluid in her eyes...she thankfully stays back.

“Even honorable in death. I made the right choice in letting you stick around” Draco smirks as he grips his sword with two hands.

I mimic him and bring my own katana up.

No count down needs to be said, no signal needs to be made... we both can feel the start and before we know it our blades collide with each other.

Draco pushes back first and swings at me as I dodge and lunge at him.

My blade goes in between his arm and chest as his arm tucks in, holding my blade in place as he slashes at my neck.

I manage to bend backward and my blade escapes its confines from the pressure of me falling backwards.

I quickly roll over and Draco takes a swipe at my back, but I am too quick as I block by swiping my blade behind my own back.

When Draco gets thrown back momentarily from the bounce-back, I quickly spin around on my knees before springing up.

Draco is in shock when the bud of my handle goes crashing into his jaw and he tumbles backwards, but is back on his feet in an instant.

He charges at me with a new powerful fury of swings, slashes and stabbing motions.

We have traded over 30 blows by the next time we break away.

“Haha. I didn’t even think Blaise would have been this challenging” Draco laughs.

“Well that makes two of us” I joke before we engage in battle again.

Dodge, intercept, attack, duck, spin, thrust, push, pull back and slash.

The motions are just going on and on in a never ending dance, cycling around and around.

It’s then that Draco switches hands, pulls back and thrust forward with all his power.

I brace for impact with both hands on the handle as he comes crashing in, but thankfully I hold him back as we are now at a stand still, a powerplay to see who is stronger and see who will push who back.

Draco is only using one hand as the other hand is grabbing his wrist to remain steady...or so I thought.

It’s too late and it happens before I even see it coming... He is too fast.

His hand drops from his wrist and lowers for some reason...that reason…to catch the blade he just dropped.

Before I can move to block the newly angled attack... the blade is already cutting into my chest.

He moves too quickly for it to go too deep, but he doesn’t need it too be deep, he just needs a cut so the serpent venom can snake its way into my body.

“Damn it!” I gasp as I can already feel the effects as I lose motion.

“You have nothing to regret...you did well...I’ll see you in the other side” and with that he swings his blade in for the kill.

My whole life flashes before my eyes.

My brothers growing up, hugs from my parents, working and laughing with my co-workers, dinners with the family, celebrating with family and friends, my time with Tonks, my kiss with Tonks, Tonks flirtatious voice and captivating smile, her touch...her and I…

Just like that I am very aware of the incoming blade and swing my katana directly upwards as hard as I can.

It connects with Draco’s before the snake blade goes flying out of his grasp and lands many yards away.

Its then that I see my blade had made its way to his gut...except...it won’t go in. I can’t make myself do it.

He is defenseless.

Draco looks at me with shock before smiling.

“Too honorable” he laughs and pulls something from his cloak.

My arms go to to defend, but he grabs my blade and plunges himself forward on to it.

I gasp out in surprise before he moves forward...my neck stings...it’s then that I realize he has stabbed me in the neck with something.

“Antidote” he whispers into my ear.

“Get out of here and live the life of a victor for the both of us... Make your girl happy...and if you could...tell my parents...I hope I made them proud” he struggles with every word.

“I will...I promise, I will if it is the last thing I do” I whisper back and just barely catch his light smile before he goes limp against me and the cannon sounds.

Carefully, I lay him down and take out the blade, chucking it far away. I don’t need it anymore…

I close up his cloak and retrieve his blade which I stick behind him, making a tombstone like I have for the others.

I jolt a little when I feel the soft hand on my shoulder.

She helps me rise to my feet and soon the sun comes back up.

I wonder why they haven’t said anything as we wait for the announcement.

The voice from the sky finally comes on and Tonks automatically draws her bow.

As is they would make us go through another fight...wait would they do just that?...

No...they do something much worse.

“Attention Tributes” comes the voice of Cornelius Fudge “The rule that two tributes from the same District can be Victors...has been...revoked...only one victor may be chosen...Eternal Glory awaits them...Good luck” he ends.

My veins go ice-cold as my heart freezes over.

This can’t be happening...they can't just make and break rules...nevermind...they are Daigon...who am I kidding?... They are cold hearted bastards…

Tonks looks at me with complete and utter fear, her bow and arrow are still at the ready…

“Go ahead...do it...one of us needs to go home” I tell her. I can’t think of a world without her in it and she has a mother she needs to tend to...my family will survive on their own.

Tonks looks at me with confused wide eyes before she follows my eyesight to her bow.

“NO” she says harshly before throwing it on the ground and runs past me.

For a second I think she is trying to run away, but then I see her bend over and pick up one of the poisoned knife stars that Draco had thrown.

She then goes into our pack and pulls out the last of the bread.

I am confused at to what she is doing till I see her slather the bread with poison.

She rips the bread in half and then gives me half.

“Tonks no” I try to tell her but her lips lock onto mine and I am quiet as my free hand goes into her hair and my fingers slide into her silk locks.

I have always wanted to do this.

However, all too soon she breaks away and softly whispers “Trust me” for only me to hear.

She has trusted me enough so I just nod my head. If I have to die...I would gladly die for her, with her.

“On the count of three” she orders and I again nod my hand.

“One” she whispers.

“Two” I reply and for one last time bring my hand to her hair.

She looks at me surprised for a second and then smiles as I release.

“Three” we say together and go to take a bite of our last meal.

“SSSSTTTTOPPPPP!!!!!!!! STOP!....Stop...Ladies and Gentlemen….I present to you the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games”

As soon as the bread slides out of my hand her arms wrap around me in a suffocating hug.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Diagon

Chapter Diagon

Everything else till the train ride home is a bit of a blur.

Congratulations, applause and praise from everyone we meet pretty much sums it up.

Well all that from most everyone except Sirius and President Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed to have on a fake, practiced, smile when he crowned us to be Victors.

He studied us intently and my mind felt weird as his eerie twinkly lighted eyes meet my own emerald eyes.

“Good luck to you and may Eternal Glory bestowed upon our beloved star-crossed lovers” he says with something I can’t quite put my finger on.

Spite? Anger?..Disbelief? All wrapped into a false sense of sincerity.

Quite frankly I don’t care at the moment.

Even though Sirius doesn’t congratulate us like the others...he doesn’t leave us with nothing.

When it’s just the three of us in the room when we board the train, he brings us both into a swift hug and whispers “Good jobs pups!” and then goes over and grabs a bottle, most likely wanting to get drunk and pass out.

At least he has the manners to offer us both a glass even if he doesn’t talk with us.

Lockhart escorts us to our room and tells us how proud he is of us and even begins to tear up.

Normally I wouldn’t care for this from anyone from Diagon, but I don’t mind it coming from him because he seems sincere in his care for us.

We both thank him for his support before he smiles and quickly walks out throwing us one final smile.

The smile is contagious when I look over at Tonks who sends me an unspoken thought.

I smile right back at her and pull her into my arms before heading into my room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally are about to reach home as Tonks and I stare out the window as we watch the scenery go by.

I will be grateful once we get back home because it means I won’t have to wear all this fancy clothing...well I guess till we have to go on the tour and back to Diagon and what not.

This brings a thought to me. What else will be different when we get back?

“So what happens now?”

She looks up at me and takes a moment before replying.

“Things go back to normal, like they were before”

“I don’t want everything to go back ...to being exactly how it was before” I say the last part lightly.

“We’ll take everything a day at a time, just like everything else” she reassures me giving her signature smile at me.

We are finally there and escorted forward by Lockhart as a drunken Sirius stands to the side while Rosmerta and Malkin give us encouragingly looks.

Lockhart speaks first.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of District 12! It is with great pride and honor that I bring to you, the first ever, two Victors of the 74th Hunger Games. The star-crossed lovers and my very own lightning duo...Harry Potter and … Tonks!” Gilderoy quickly recovers as Tonks smiles at him for remembering not to use her first name.

The crowd goes up in roars of approval and applause.

I can see mom and dad with tears in their eyes as they are trying to shout their congratulations to me.

My brothers are wearing Identical hand made shirts with a giant lightning bolt on it as they jump up and down yelling their own praise.

I take out my necklace and press it to my lips before pointing two fingers at my brothers who smile and shout louder.

I look over to see that Tonks is in eye contact with Roger, who has his little sister on his shoulders.

My stomach tenses for a second before Tonks looks back and grabs my hand in hers as we lift them up together.

The crowd goes even more ballistic, if that’s even possible.

We look back at each other and smile. We have both been through hell and back, but at least it’s finally over and we can live in peace from now on…we’re safe……

END

* * *

 

**End of Diagon...? We'll have to wait for the next installments to find out that one now won't we?**

**LJAG**


End file.
